Joyride
by baby's breath
Summary: An average girl with an average life, Sakura's world tumbled upside down when she met the feared group of Fukyou Shi. 'It's official, I hate Uchiha Sasuke.' [SasukexSakuraxNeji]
1. Chapter 1

... I do not own Naruto ...

* * *

**Joyride**

by baby's breath

_-The Beginning-_

* * *

_I am Haruno Sakura. I am an average student with an average life. I have good friends and I am protective of them. I compare myself to a wild grass. Why? Because even though I am always stepped upon, I never give up and always fight to what I know is right. I am content with my life and I will be graduating this year. I have good grades and I am looking forward to this school year. Everything is going fine, that is, until I met the Fukyou Shi.

* * *

_

Another fine morning it was in Konohagakure. The sun was bright and it was a cloudless morning, with only the painted blue sky visible. The morning birds chirped, creating a soft, fine melody, as they prepared their flight in search of food. Cool breeze whisked by making the leaves of the trees dance with it.

"Kaa-san, I'm going to school now!" a girl with pink hair tied in a high ponytail exclaimed, her voice slightly muffled because of the rice ball she had just stuffed inside her mouth.

"Be careful Sakura! Have a nice day!" shouted a woman with red hair and in her mid-thirties.

"Bye Tou-san," Sakura kissed her father's cheek before making her way to the garage to get her bike.

"Be careful honey," he replied without taking his eyes off the morning newspaper.

Sakura waved to her mother and started pedalling. She wiped the excess rice from her lips using the back of her hand.

Today was her first day at school, and this would be her last year. She was currently studying at Konoha Gijuku, a private school with lots of rich kids. She was forced by her mother to go there, saying that education was really important and that the Konoha Gijuku could provide her the best education there was in Konoha. Even if she does not want to go to such a prestigious school and spend lots of money they could hardly afford, Sakura unwillingly agreed to her mother's wants.

She waved at the people passing by since she knew most of her neighbours. Readjusting her backpack she continued pedalling, feeling the gentle breeze that passed her face.

She felt so happy and excited today because she would meet her old friends, or maybe friend, and hopefully make new ones. She missed them so much and she was glad that they would meet again.

She was about to cross the road when a silver Jaguar, a convertible one, suddenly made a sharp turn even though the traffic light was red.

_SKRIITTZZ!_

"AAAAHH!"

Acting on reflex, she used the breaks and even used her feet to stop her bike from going even further. Her eyes were shut tight. She opened them just in time to see the car pass by. Sakura could still see the driver, who had hair that miraculously spikes at the back, and she glared at him. The nerve of that guy, he did not even stop to apologize and see if he hurt somebody.

"HEY! ARE YOU BLIND OR WHAT!" she shouted, even though she was pretty sure that the driver would not hear it.

_'Damn that bastard of a driver'_

She sat on her bike's seat again and readjusted her bag, her emerald eyes still burning with anger. Her inner self was furiously thinking of thousand ways to torture the driver if they ever meet again. Sakura have no choice but to agree to her conscience and she mentally nodded.

She reached her school and she could only stare at awe on it. Her school never ceases to amaze her. It had big gates with bars so you can see the inside. A "Konoha Gijuku" sign was placed at the very top and it was painted in gold (the principal feared that someone might steal it if they used real gold). A huge garden would meet the eyes of everyone who entered the school. Thousands of exotic flowers thrive there. She was pretty sure the school's founder loves nature. There was a main road where sakura trees were lined up. A huge pond was located at the back of the school building and a bridge was situated on it so the students would be able to cross it if they want to go to a garden where roses of different colours were planted.

The main road led to the school's big building. They only have one building, but it sure was huge. There was a huge stair, about fifteen steps, that led to the main doors of the building. Most of the students flock on the main stairs as they talk about how they had spent their summer.

Sakura parked her bike on the bicycle rack and locked it. Luxury cars would pass by her, all owned by the rich students that study at her school. She made her way to the building, hoping that she would find her friend, Ino, along the way so that the two of them could go to the main office to get their assigned lockers and their schedule.

She made her way to the stairs where students had already made groups. They were all chatting about senseless things of how they had wasted their money on spa, cruises, cars, bags, clothes, jewellery and other things rich people would pamper themselves with. She snorted, seeing how shallow those people were. She hated their boastfulness and their I-am-better-than-you attitude.

Don't get her wrong though. She was not envious or anything of that sort. Even though her family was not as rich as them, she was content with her life. If given the chance, she would have just gone to a simple school instead of a school as prestigious as Konoha Gijuku. But her mother would not allow her to and so she was forced to study at Konoha Gijuku.

"Hey! Have you noticed any changes on me?" said a girl with a dangerously short skirt and a shirt that shows too much cleavage. Her companion, who had a black skirt matched with a very bright pink shirt, stared hard at her as the girl showed her face.

"Oh my god! Did you have a nose job?"

"Totally! Does it look good?" she asked, turning her face side to side to let the other one see her new nose.

"Yeah!"

Sakura heard their squeals as they showed each other their hand bags and compared their prices, wanting to know which one bought a more expensive bag. Sakura scoffed at them as she readjusted her back pack. Sometimes she just wanted to shove their ugly faces on mud because their squeals are so annoying, much more are their boastfulness.

"Brainless morons," she whispered to herself.

Unfortunately one of the girls heard her.

"Did you say something you forehead girl?"

A vein on Sakura's temple twitched as she heard the name the girl called her. Her inner self had gone wild, begging to be released so that she can show the two who had a bigger forehead. But since it was the first day of school, she does not want any trouble so she decided to just ignore their teasing.

"Nothing, I just like your skirt!" she exclaimed with an obviously forced smile and her voice in a high pitch.

The taller girl, who had her lips smudged with red lipstick snickered.

"Thought so, but how would a tomboy like you like a skirt when you don't even wear one?"

The two laughed at her before shooting her dirty looks and walking away. Sakura tried to keep herself calm and forcefully stopped herself from punching the daylights out of the two. Just because she never had any boyfriend or she does not wear a skirt does not mean that she was a tomboy. Sure she might act boyish most of the time, but she was a girl inside and out. With a big sigh, she went to the office to claim her assigned locker and her schedule.

On her way to the office, she saw a blonde girl who also had her hair in a high ponytail. A smile made its way on her lips as she picked up her pace.

"Ino-pig!"

Said person turned her head and also waved as she saw who was coming.

"Forehead girl!"

What a way to greet each other. It was not anything serious though, they were just accustomed to greeting each other by calling each other names. They were the best of friends and they had gone to the same school ever since kindergarten. Ino had defended her on the bullies who were mocking her and ever since then they became close friends. She was richer compared to Sakura, but not as rich as the other kids in school, but their status did not stop them from being friends.

"How are you forehead girl?" Ino asked as she hugged Sakura really tight that she had to force herself to break the embrace.

"Fine, how about you?"

"Same here. So want to go check our schedule?"

Sakura nodded and they both went to the main office, walking beside each other. They greeted Anko, who was in charge of giving the students their schedule and their lockers. She was a really fierce woman, always hyper and her voice was so loud. Most of the students were afraid of her but she was really nice. Sakura figured that out when she was given the chance to get to know her better.

"Ohayo Anko-san," Sakura greeted with a bright smile.

"Ohayo Sakura! Wait there," she skimmed through her stack of paper and looked for the folders with the 'H' and 'Y' on it. She pulled out a sheet of paper on each of the folder and handed them to Sakura and Ino.

"Here you go girls, now scram! There's still a lot of students in line!"

"Ja ne Anko-san!"

"Ja ne!"

The two looked at their schedules and they let out a sigh of relief when the schedules showed them that they had the same classes throughout the year.

**'Shannaro!' **Inner Sakura punched the air and did a happy dance.

Sakura and Ino parted on a hallway since their lockers were not on the same hall. They decided to meet at that hallway after going to their designated lockers. She looked at her paper and on the top left corner, the number 609 was written alongside the locker combination.

"607... 608... here it is!" Sakura whispered and immediately took hold of the lock and fumbled with the combination. She was not really good with opening lockers and she got really frustrated on her fifth try.

"Here let me help," a masculine voice said behind her.

A pale hand was extended and Sakura could only stare at it. Her paper was open in front of her so the stranger does not have to ask her the combination. Her heart beat was really fast just by hearing the guy's voice. It was really low and silky, almost perfect. She could feel a blush making its way on her cheeks and their closeness was not helping. If just the voice made her feel those feelings, what about his face?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the locker open. Quickly she placed her things inside, leaving her schedule and her small bag with her binder and pens with her. She turned to her back and saw only the rows of locker, no one was there. She turned to the side and saw somebody walking, his back turned on her. He has long, coffee-coloured hair.

"Thank you!" she shouted.

The man stopped for a second before he continued his strides.

Sakura watched him walk away for a while before she, too, walked to where she and Ino were supposed to meet. She can't stop the smile forming on her lips. More and more students crowded the hallway as they all tried opening their lockers and stuffing their things inside. She glanced at the wall clock placed above the rows of locker. She had been waiting for five minutes and still Ino was not there.

"Forehead girl!"

Sakura tilted her head to the side and smiled at her friend. She was waving at her and trying to worm her way through the students who just love to talk right in the middle of the hallway when there was a lot more space at the side. Her purple binder was clutched tightly against her chest and she was having a little difficulty on making her way to Sakura.

"God those people just love hogging the hallway," she said after successfully making her way to Sakura.

"I know."

They were about to go to their first class when they noticed the students parting and leaving an empty space on the middle of the hallway. All of them were staring at the same direction. Curious, Sakura stood on her tip toes to see what was happening.

Four people were walking on the middle of the hallway, the students at the side looking at them with half fear and half admiration. Sakura had heard of them, but since she focused more on studying, she did not paid them any attention. In fact, she does not even know their faces, or familiar with any of them, just the names that were randomly spoken by most of the students. And she was only familiar to students making way for them almost every day but she would just continue her way and never looked at them.

But one thing was for sure, she hated them. They had always taken advantage of the students who would just stumble on their way. She had once heard that one student had gone against them and received beatings that he had moved to another school.

It was the most feared group on school.

The Fukyou Shi.

They were composed of the four wealthiest students at school. Their parents had helped in funding the school and they were part of the most respected families in Japan. No one had ever dared go against them, and so they practically ruled the school. Whatever they said were followed and since they were all good looking, most of the girl population swooned at them.

Sakura's eyes widened as she noticed the familiar spiky hair that belong to one of the four. It was raven and she was sure he was the driver that almost hit her on her way to school.

**'That's the damn driver! Come on let's knock some sense on him!'** Inner Sakura yelled, her eyes literally on fire.

But Sakura stood still, now was not the time. Not when it was the first day of school, and in front of everybody. Not that she was scared, she just does not want her parents to be disappointed when they learned that their daughter had punched a pretty boy in the face on the first day of her school no less.

She just watched silently as the group walked in all their glory, like some sort of gods. One of them was a guy that looked lazy and had black hair that was tied in a ponytail it looked like a pineapple. He had his hands on his pockets and had a look that clearly say 'troublesome'. Another one was a blonde boy with whisker like marks on his cheeks. She could tell he was hyper, his clear blue eyes showed it. The other one has long hair tied in a low ponytail. His walk was very graceful and his arms were crossed in front of his chest.

Her mouth opened as if to say something when she realized that it was the guy that had helped her.

But how could he be part of a group composed mainly of 'bad guys'?

**'Maybe he was just pretending when he helped us,'** Inner Sakura said, clearly disappointed.

Sakura agreed to her inner self as she watched the four of them passed by her. Then she felt somebody staring at her and when she looked at them, her emerald orbs met onyx ones. He was that driver! She felt anger again as the incident from before flashed back. He was handsome, or gorgeous as most girls said, but he sure was arrogant. And she was sure that she hate this guy. She unconsciously clenched her fists as he averted his gaze.

_THUMP!_

A boy with brown hair and thick glasses with swirls on it fell on the floor and his binder was left scattered on the floor. Most of the students gasped as they saw whom he bumped into.

Uchiha Sasuke.

He bumped into the leader of Fukyou Shi.

"He's dead," one of the students whispered to his companion.

Most of the students backed away, afraid that they would be included. They started whispering, pitying the guy who unluckily collided with the Uchiha. Sasuke picked up the guy by his collar.

"G-gomen Uchiha-sama! I didn't mean to! I swear!"

Sasuke just stared at him with that cold onyx eyes of his.

"Che," he easily let go of him, tossing him to the side as the four of them continued walking.

There was silence as everybody watched them. Sakura looked at the poor guy who had hastily took his things and scrammed out of the crowd. She could hear some of the people behind her whisper how lucky the guy was he was just tossed aside. It made her anger grew more so she marched to where the four where walking when she felt Ino grab her arm.

"Sakura, don't. You'll just get yourself in trouble," she pleaded.

"But it was his fault! He was not looking at where he was going, it was not that guy's fault!" she reasoned.

"Sakura, we can't do anything about that now. They rule the school and I'm sure you, at least, know that," Ino convinced.

Sakura glared at the four before she looked at Ino. She nodded her head and they both went to the room where their first class was located. The students also went back to talking, like nothing had happened. The hallways were once again busy and noisy.

After three boring periods of classes, with only teachers introducing themselves and their expectations on them for this school year, lunch finally came. Ino was at Sakura's locker as she waited for her to put all her things inside. She was listening intently to her as she narrated her experiences with two of the members of the Fukyou Shi.

"So Neji helped you, and Sasuke-kun almost hit you with his car this morning?"

"His name's Neji? Yeah, that's what happened. What did you find in that Sasuke anyway?"

Ino had a dreamy look on her face when the leader of Fukyou Shi was mentioned.

"He's the hottest of all the members obviously and he's so smart and athletic!"

Sakura rolled her eyes at her friends antics. Ino had just informed her all about what she knew about the Fukyou Shi's member. There were Nara Shikamaru, which Sakura knew was smarter than her, Uzumaki Naruto who had Jiraiya as his foster father, Hyuuga Neji who was part of the Hyuuga clan's branch members and Uchiha Sasuke, part of the Uchiha clan and considered the most powerful clan in Japan.

"He's the most arrogant too," she shot back at Ino.

They arrived at the cafeteria which was not crowded in spite of the large amount of students who were eating in there. They were at the long line of the students that were waiting to buy the food they wanted. The cafeteria was busy and lots of people bunch together in groups. As if on déjà vu, Sakura stared at the students making way for the Fukyou Shi again. And to make matters worse, she had to see somebody bumped on Sasuke again and it just happened to be the same guy again.

"U-Uchiha-sama!"

The crowd went silent, anticipating the event and wanting to see what would happen to the unfortunate guy. Sasuke had his arms crossed in front of his chest, glaring at the guy with cool and apathetic onyx orbs.

"Three days," the raven-haired Uchiha said in his monotone voice. The boy hastily nodded as he stared at the four with fear evident as he visibly shook.

"What does he mean by three days?" Sakura whispered to her friend.

"That means the guy had three days to find another school he could move to," replied a guy with purple hair from her back. Sakura stared at him in utter disbelief. How could someone just tell a person to find another school just because he had bumped on him twice?

This only fuelled her despise on the four people.

But as she glanced at the boy again she saw Neji, the one with the coffee-coloured hair that had helped her with her locker, extend a hand in front of the boy to help him on his feet. The boy bowed his head clumsily and made his way to the exit door of the cafeteria.

Ino nudged her to bring her out of her trance. She blinked a few times before following her blonde friend to the line of students at the cafeteria.

* * *

_The first day of school was so stressing for me. I have to meet up stuck-up rich people again and meeting the Fukyou Shi in person and up close had fuelled my anger toward them more. I could not fathom that they were that abusive. I could feel the same for those people they hurt because I have been bullied during my childhod myself. So since the first day of school I had officially put the Fukyou Shi on the list of people I hate. Well, I was not aware that doing so would change my life forever..._

* * *

_A/N: I'm rewriting this story, since I found many errors in it and wanted to improve it even for just a bit. I'll try to update as fast as I can, summer vacation is coming soon anyways. I hope you all will still stick to this story._

_**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango or Meteor Garden where this story was **based**. This applies for the upcoming chapters as well.**_


	2. Chapter 2

... I do not own Naruto...

* * *

**Joyride**

by baby's breath

_-First Interaction-_

* * *

_Two weeks had passed by and everything was going fine. Ino and I would always hang out together. We were having a good time and I am satisfied with how my school days were going. For two weeks, I had not paid attention on the Fukyou Shi but my hatred still lingers especially when I learned that the guy had really moved to another school. I'm fine as long as they don't disturb me or my friends... not until...

* * *

_

"Seriously Sakura, why do you really have to hate those four?" Ino asked, carrying a load of books. The soft-covered books reached her chin as she had her head tilted to the side to look at her friend. The halls were crowded with student for it was lunch time.

"Ino-pig, are you playing blind or what? Those four are just bastards who always look down on their noses, feeling high and mighty like gods of some sort!" retorted Sakura, feeling annoyed for having said that more than a thousand times.

"Who can blame them? They're rich and popular and they are really perfect!" exclaimed the blonde with much enthusiasm.

"Yeah right. Just so you know Ino-pig, nobody's perfect!" Sakura said while concentrating on her share of books that she held.

"Well, definitely they are an exception, especially-"

Sakura's eyes widened as she saw that her friend, who was ahead of her, was about to walk right to a staircase. The blonde was busy looking at her that she did not noticed the stairs up ahead.

"INO!"

Said blonde stopped the minute she heard her name. Because of shock she let go of the books she was carrying and it fell right into a raven-haired head. Time seemed to stop as Ino stared in shock, and so was Sakura, at the emotionless façade of the Uchiha on the stairs. His friends also stared at them, slight amusement visible on their eyes. Most of the students scrambled away, while some bravely stayed to witness what would happen.

There was a pregnant silence.

"S-sorry... I'm sorry!" Ino said, finally brought out of her shock. Her voice was the only thing that echoed through the silent halls.

The time seemed to move again when the leader of the Fukyou Shi snickered.

"Clumsy idiot," he muttered, his smooth voice making most of the girls give annoying squeals. He kicked one book away and it went sliding down the staircase.

Ino flinched at this as if she was the one who was kicked. Tears formed on her eyes and her shoulders shook a little.

Sasuke pocketed his hands and started walking, his friends moving with him. Sakura stared at the four of them, or more like glared as they passed by her. She can not restrain her fury anymore and so she decided to talk. Besides, no one insults her friend and just get away with it.

"Hey! Can't you see she's sorry already!" she shouted. Sakura walked near her already sobbing friend and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She had let go of her books earlier after the incident.

Sasuke stopped, his back still at them.

"And who do you think you're calling an idiot, you... you PATHETIC excuse of a man!"

The spectators gasped. No one had ever dared called Sasuke pathetic. _'This girl's just gotten herself in deep trouble' _was all that they could think of. Ino stopped her crying to gape at Sakura with wide teary eyes. The three members of Fukyou Shi stared at her like she was some sort of an alien.

"S-Sakura, stop it. You'll just get yourself in trouble!" Ino pleaded.

"No Ino. He just insulted you and nobody insults my friend!" Sakura marched up to them, a glint of determination and fury evident on her eyes.

"Hey, you, look at me!"

When Sakura received no response from the person she was talking to, her pink brows knitted in anger and she placed her hands on her hips. She stared at each and every one of the faces of the members of Fukyou Shi, except for the one who had his back turned on her.

"You windbags! You are just pompous bastards who think high and mighty of yourselves because you have money as your bed sheets! That does not give you the right to step upon people with lower class ranks in the society! What you should do is just kick each other's asses to hell and rot!" she finished, her once pale face red with anger and lack of air. She breathed in air fast, trying to catch her breath and her eyes stared indignantly at them.

Shikamaru stared lazily at her then at her friend Ino before closing his eyes and muttering 'troublesome'.

Naruto had a goofy grin on his whiskered face, really amused at the brave act Sakura did. His mind was working on something about pranks he was _sure_ would be used later on.

Neji had a smirk on his pale face and had his eyes closed.

Sasuke looked at her over his shoulder, his onyx orbs boring at her form icily.

"You're annoying."

Sakura's eyes instinctively widened for a nanosecond. But it was soon replaced by the glare that seemed to be always there whenever the name Fukyou Shi was mentioned or whenever she met them in person. Her inner self had her eyes in fire and she was cracking her knuckles ready for a bloody fight. She was muttering profanities which, fortunately, was not being imitated by her outer self.

"Go to hell," she smirked, "Uchiha."

With that said, she twisted her body to turn her back on them and walked to her friend. The two of them quickly gathered the forgotten books that were scattered on the floor before climbing down the stairs. Many pairs of eyes followed their every move until they were out of sight.

The Uchiha smirked before glaring at the people who were staring at them. He started moving again and Naruto bounded to his side. He placed his arm on the Uchiha's shoulder, a grin plastered on his whiskered face showing his canine tooth.

"So, can I do my part now?" he asked with enthusiasm.

"Hn."

It was all that he needed before Naruto detached from the group looking for people he could use as his partners in crime.

* * *

"S-Sakura... thank you," Ino muttered while wiping her tears away with a tissue. Sakura offered her another one and Ino used it to blow her nose. They were now at the library where they had brought the books and they were sitting on one of the tables void of students. 

"Heh, that's okay Ino-pig. You know that it's now my turn to save you," she gave her still sulking friend a bright smile, causing Ino to do the same. But her lips were soon placed in a grim line, showing that she was serious.

"But Sakura, you have no idea what you had put yourself into," she remarked.

"Oh don't worry Ino-pig. I can handle myself," she stated bravely, even pointing a thumb at her chest to emphasize her point.

"Alright... forehead girl."

"Hey!"

"Well, I've noticed you've been calling me names more than me calling you forehead girl so hah! That's my payback," Ino explained, a sly grin on her pale features.

Sakura punched Ino playfully on the shoulder and she was rewarded with the same playful punch. The two girls both giggled until it turned into chorus of laughter.

"SSHHH!" the librarian hushed, her pointed glasses glaring at them menacingly daring them to make more sounds.

"Sorry," Sakura apologized, raising her hands in defeat. The librarian put her hands on her hips before making her way back to her desk, her heels clicking at the floor. The two of them stared at each other before making sounds of restrained laughter. Sakura wiped the mirth from the side of her eyes before turning back to the book she was reading. A stable smile graced her fair complexion.

The blonde's face turned into a sad one though when she remembered something.

"Hey Ino-pig, cheer up. No need to be gloomy," Sakura nudged her friend who seemed to have a rain cloud above her head.

Ino raised her head to look at her rosette friend, somehow finding comfort just seeing her defiant emerald orbs.

"It's just that... I'm scared because of the incident a while ago," she murmured.

"Don't think about that, they would just have to face me first," Sakura reassured.

Ino does not know how to respond. She now felt how lucky she was for having a friend like Sakura. Sakura was someone you can depend on and someone who would always protect you. Her gaze linger at her rosette friend who was busy reading a thick covered book.

The blonde was sure that the Fukyou Shi would not let Sakura get away with her insults. And she could feel that Sakura had just gotten herself on the worst case scenario. Ino was sure about this, because she knew the Fukyou Shi. But Sakura had no idea of the punishment that Fukyou Shi would make her go through. She knew her friend would be lucky if Naruto was the one to devise the plan for her punishment. So the only thing she could do was hope.

* * *

_'Geez, people sure act weirder today,' _Sakura thought as she walked through the main halls of the school on her way to her first class. 

It had been a day since the incident between her friend and the Fukyou Shi. It had also been a day since she had thrown all her anger at them verbally. She braced her binder tighter against her chest, her tied hair swaying from side to side. Today, she was wearing baggy pants and a simple black tee-shirt that made her pale skin stand out.

She stared curiously at the students that would look at her as if she was some kind of an incurable disease. Sure she was used to that treatment, her being not as rich as them and all, but today just seemed that their stares had intensified ten folds. She glanced at the clock as she entered her classroom for the first period. It was 8:45 a.m., just fifteen more minutes before the class start.

Soon her eyes averted to the students in front of her. When she did, all of them shut their mouth and just stared at her as if she was some alien that had entered the room. The room fell into silence and the clock struck 8:46 a.m. Sakura raised one pink eye brow before making her seat next to her blonde friend Ino.

"What's wrong with everyone?" she whispered to her friend.

Ino shrugged idly and went on with busying herself by writing something on a piece of paper. Sakura stared at her, a bit perplexed with the way the blue-eyed girl responded. Normally, she would have responded verbally but she seemed suspiciously quite today. Knowing her friend, Sakura decided to not push the subject too much and just opened her book and read for she had nothing else to do.

As soon as the class started, their sensei made a few announcements. The students listened obviously uninterested with everything their sensei was talking about. Sakura had her right hand supporting her chin while she played with her pen staring boringly at the white board situated in the front wall of the class. She seemed to be in deep thought about all the weird things that was happening around her.

"... Haruno-san? HARUNO-SAN!"

Sakura blinked a few times and her pen fell to the tiled floor of their room. She did not paid attention to it though when a stick was harshly slapped on her table making her jump in surprise. At the background she could hear her classmates laugh at her.

Their sensei cleared his throat to silence the class. He stared hard at Sakura with a silent message that says, _'Listen or you're out of the class'_. Sakura gulped and nodded before their sensei moved back to the front of the room, his trusty stick tapped at each table he passed by.

With a sigh, Sakura bent down to pick her pen.

_SCCRRIT!_

She immediately grabbed the pen and sat still on her chair wondering what that sound was. The green of her eyes averted from side to side taking in the form of her snickering classmates and the worried eyes of her friend. Slowly, she looked at her back, moving a little to see the back of her jeans. When she did her eyes widened at the sight.

Her pants were pinned at the chair and it was torn. Probably, or obviously, it happened when she bent down to pick her pen that fell down a while ago. She glared at the student on her other side who was smirking at her and when she did, he turned his attention to his paper. Sakura tried taking the pins off without being noticed by their strict sensei who was now currently done with his babbling and was writing something on the board.

_'Pft, stupid pranks' _she thought.

After another 45 minutes of boring lesson, the bell rang and all the students walked out of the room to their next class. Sakura, on the other hand, had to ran to her locker which was fortunately near so that she can grab her spare jeans and change. Ino had offered her help but she declined, saying that she better run to the next class or she would be late. Quickly, she ran to the nearest washroom and entered a cubicle.

Three black-haired students went inside the women's washroom. One of them held a piece of wood and all of them were laughing a restrained laugh. One of the guy hushed them and gently placed the wood on the cubicle where Sakura was. They sneakily went out of the washroom before finally laughing out loud and running away.

Sakura sighed after changing her pants. She looked at her wrist watch, she was only three minutes late and she had a perfect excuse. She tried pushing the door of the cubicle open but it would not budge. Sakura pushed again, maybe it just needed a little force to open. Her attempts though, proved to be useless.

"Damn... I'm going to be late," she whispered to herself as she kept on trying to open the door.

"HEY! IS ANYONE OUT THERE!"

She balled her hands into fists and knocked on the door of the cubicle really hard hoping to catch the attention of anyone who would happen to pass by the washroom. She even tried kicking the door open but it just won't budge.

"HEY! SOMEBODY, HELP!"

Sakura kept on yelling for help and she was getting tired already. She had been there for more than fifteen minutes and her throat was tired from all the yelling she did.

Fortunately, a janitress was about to clean the washroom. She entered the room whistling and heard Sakura's yells. Opening the door she was almost hit by the pink-haired girl's fist. It was a good thing that Sakura was able to stop herself in time and bowed at the mistress in apology before grabbing her things and making her way out of the washroom.

Sakura started running after dumping her things inside her locker. She only stopped when she arrived at her second class taking her time to catch her breath. She could hear the loud chattering of her classmates inside and she supposed that their sensei was not there. She almost wanted to jump because of joy for her luck. She took one last deep breath and slowly opened the door and went inside.

_THUMP!_

A loud burst of laughter erupted from the class all because of one reason.

Sakura stood at the door, a cloud of chalk dust surrounding her. Her eyes were closed tight and her pink hair was filled with chalk dust. Her once pure black shirt was now covered with white chalk dust. Beside her feet was a thickly chalk dust-covered eraser which was obviously the reason why she was covered in white dust and her fellow classmates were laughing at her.

Slowly she made her way to her seat, promptly using her hands to take off the dust. She purposely wiped the dust to the direction of one girl whose laugh was so high pitched it sounded like a witch's. She smirked when she heard her sneeze. When she felt clean enough she focused her eyes on the board and decided to do the activity written neatly on it. She blocked out all the sound of laugh and gossips that surrounded her. A small paper was passed on her and she looked at her back to see Ino. She opened the paper and read it.

_Sakura, I'm sorry._

She looked at her blonde friend again, smiling reassuringly and giving her a thumbs-up. Ino smiled slightly before concentrating on her work.

When lunch time finally came Sakura felt relieved. She and Ino made their way to the cafeteria, ignoring the stares of the people that surrounded them. They fell in the line and waited for their turn to order their food.

"Sakura, I just need to go to the washroom," Ino excused as she placed her tray of food on the table.

"Alright," Sakura nodded as she sat down. She tried to reposition herself after Ino left when she noticed that she cannot move herself.

"Hey Sakura, stuck?"

Sakura glared at the blonde fox boy in front of her who was grinning playfully. He had the rest of the Fukyou Shi at his back while his hands were lazily resting on the back of his head. Her intense glare made Naruto laugh as he began walking away from her along with the other three. Sasuke stopped beside her and stared at her form.

"Hn," he muttered before catching up with Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru.

"Hn your face, Uchiha," Sakura whispered to herself.

As she tried to pry herself off the chair she had been stuck, Ino arrived and asked her what the matter was. Sakura explained to her that it was the 'Cocky Four', as she had dubbed the group, who did it to her. Ino felt sorry again and as usual, Sakura would tell her that everything was fine.

They tried several attempts before finally succeeding in freeing Sakura from being stuck at the chair.

It was now their first period after lunch and Sakura ran to the back of the school building, resting herself at the wall. Three or four students were after her in a reason she was not aware of, but she had a feeling it was the Cocky Four's doing.

"I hate you all, you bastards!" Sakura shouted. She rested her head against the wall when a bucket of water was splashed down on her leaving her upper body wet and dripping. She wiped the excess water from her face and groaned. Today was definitely her not-lucky day.

* * *

Sakura walked to the pond up to the bridge located at the back of her school. She dropped her bag carelessly on the floor of the bridge. It had already been an hour since the school ended and every student was dismissed and she was sure she was alone. She was dead tired, that was how she can be described. For the last two class periods she had suffered all sorts of different pranks and humiliation and she was sure who had been the master mind for all of the pranks done to her. When she thought everything was finished, a new prank would be performed on her. 

Leaning on the railing of the bridge, she stared at the sky that has a tint of orange. The sunset looked so magnificent on where she was located. Everything was silent and peaceful, except for the distant sound of different vehicles running on the road. Her eyes narrowed as she felt tears form. She took a deep breath and shouted her frustration out knowing nobody was there.

"You Cocky Four! You shouldn't call yourselves powerful! 'Cause you know what you are? You are stuck-up, self-centred, commiserable pigs! I HATE YOU!... I HATE YOU!"

She gripped the railing tighter and she felt her mood lighten up. She smiled confidently, knowing that she was ready for tomorrow's challenges. She was so caught up with herself that she did not noticed the plain white handkerchief offered to her.

"Here."

She almost jumped when someone spoke to her. She stared at the offer to her and took it with shaky hand. She wiped away the light trail of tears on her right cheek which she did not noticed a while ago. She glanced up at the person who was a head taller than her and smiled her appreciation.

"T-thanks," she shyly spoke keeping her eyes down to the ground to keep herself from staring at the light lavender orbs of her company.

There was a moment of silence as she tried wiping the small amount of dirt on her face. Neji was leaning at the railing, his lavender orbs staring at the orange hue of the sky. He had been there just in time to hear her screams and he was not dumb not to realize that the 'Cocky Four' she was referring to was them.

"Did that make you feel better?"

She looked at him in confusion before finally realizing what he was talking about.

"Y-yeah. Look, what I said-" she tried to explain, feeling embarrassed when she realized that he had called him arrogant and selfish just a while ago. But his smooth voice interrupted her.

"Is none of my business. I don't really care whatever you say about us," he said. He pushed himself off the railing and turned to leave.

"W-wait. What about your handkerchief?" she asked, showing him the white piece of cloth he had offered just a while ago. Neji stopped and looked at her over his shoulder.

"Throw it away, it's garbage anyway," he continued walking toward the school building and away from her.

Sakura stared sadly at his walking form and unconsciously stuffed the handkerchief inside her jean pocket. She turned again to the pond, where the setting sun was reflected on its cool water.

* * *

_I had kept the handkerchief he had given me and I stored it in my closet. That piece of cloth seemed so special to me, coming from a guy and all. He made me confused, since he was really nice but what he said made me really feel guilty. Hmm, but that does not mean that I am not angry at them anymore. Whenever I see him he made me feel things I had never felt before, was that the one they call love? Nah, I can't be too sure.

* * *

_

_A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, a few changes were made. They may be noticeable, maybe not._

_Constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated, and I will try to edit the other chapters and upload them faster._


	3. Chapter 3

... I do not own Naruto...

* * *

**Joyride**

by baby's breath

_-Unexpected Job-_

* * *

Sakura emerged from her bedroom ready for school. Her rosette hair is in its usual ponytail with strands of her bangs framing her face. She was wearing a white tee shirt with a red tank top worn on top of it and it was paired with the baggy pants she love to wear. She went straight to the kitchen to grab her breakfast before making her way to her school. 

"Ohayo Kaa-san, Tou-san," she greeted merrily.

Placing her bag on an empty chair, she split her chopsticks in two and murmured a low 'Itadakimasu' when she noticed the gloomy façade her parents had on. Silently scolding herself for not noticing it earlier she turned to her mother, who was next to her.

"Is something wrong?"

Her parents exchanged worried glances before her father heaved a sigh and placed his hands on the table, intertwining his fingers. Sakura gulped slightly waiting for them to answer.

"Well, you see our company had some financial problems so they decided to lower the salary for their workers saying that it may take a few months before everything would be back to normal."

As he said this, Sakura let out a sigh of relief. At least her father did not lose the job and the problem would only affect them for a few months. It will only be a few months and after that, everything would be as good as normal. Yep, that was how optimistic Sakura was. Even if it meant adjusting for a few months like cutting her allowance in half, it did not matter to her.

"But..."

Sakura turned to her mother who was fidgeting with the hem of her dress.

"We need to pay for this month's rent, and if your father's work payment was cut in half it would not be enough to be even able to make sure we eat three times a day!" Sakura's mother covered her face with the palm of her hands as her father tried to comfort her.

"Oh and Sakura, don't even think of switching to an ordinary school," her mother added before burying her face on her palms again.

Sakura nodded slightly, knowing there was no way to argue about that topic. She glanced at her father who was busy comforting her now crying-while-ranting mother. The red-haired woman was busy talking about the list of things that she would not be able to buy now because of the situation at hand. Sakura had to think of a way to help them. The first one was to change school which was definitely not possible. So she checked that off her list. The next one would be to find a job that would not affect the time she allotted for studying.

She groaned in frustration. That would be a little hard, since she study directly thirty minutes after school until her sleeping time. Not to mention she had a problem on school as well. She knew that the 'Cocky Four' was still not done making fun of her. As if she's going to give up on them. She was brought out of her thoughts by her father's voice.

"Sakura, aren't you going to be late?"

She glanced at the clock and her eyes widened as she realized that she would be late to school now. She grabbed her bag and a rice ball, kissed her parents goodbye and dashed to the garage to grab her bike and made her way to school. Thankfully, the school was not far as it seems.

* * *

"Sakura!" 

Said girl stopped walking and faced her back to find her blonde friend waving her hand high in the air to catch her attention. Sakura smiled and waved back, waiting for her friend to catch up. Ino skipped the rest of the way to her.

"What's with the grin?" Sakura asked as they made their way to her locker.

"Well, I saw Sasuke-kun today!" Ino replied, a dreamy look clearly seen on her face.

Sakura kept herself from rolling her eyes at her friend's antics. It was not like they don't see that bastard everyday along with his other friends.

Sakura was happy though that her friend was not so much affected with the book accident that happened. She was also glad that Ino had stopped apologizing every time, it was getting rather annoying from time to time.

When they reached her designated locker, Ino waved goodbye saying that she still had to go to the library to borrow a book for their book report. Sakura nodded as she busied herself with fumbling on her locker combination. At least now she can open it with one try.

Unfortunately, she was not prepared to what was waiting for her after she opened her locker.

She hung her bag on one of the hooks before reaching up for her binder that was neatly placed on top of her locker. Her hand felt something which was definitely not her binder. It was something small and somehow warm yet icky. Its skin was moist and it definitely was something that breathes. She retreated her hand from inside and the 'thing' jumped right into her face. It took her time to react when she realized that the 'thing' was something she had been afraid of ever since she was a kid.

"AAAhhh!"

She used her hand to pry the 'thing' off her face and threw it to the opposite wall. Breathing rather fast she stared at the 'thing' as it jumped a few times before turning into the corner of a hallway. Shakily, she turned back to her locker to gather her binder ignoring the stares that she got from the students that were passing by. Kami, how much she hated frogs. She just had to have a bad experience with them during her childhood times.

Her face was flushed from fright and the hand she used to take that 'thing' off of her was getting raw from scrubbing it on her jeans, still feeling the slick moistness of the amphibian's skin. She had the slightest feeling that she knew who did it. They had gone too far and she felt that it was time that she give a little payback.

Inner Sakura jumped with glee, happy that they can have their little comeback.

Luck was on her side this time when she spotted the four walking in the hallway, the students crowded behind them doing their own business. A wicked smile grew on her lips as she quickened her pace, opposite the way the group were heading. She checked the four looking for the supposedly leader of the group. When her eyes landed on raven hair she shouted his name to get his attention. Her rather loud and angry voice caught the students' attention.

"UCHIHA SASUKE!"

Sasuke looked at the stomping pink-haired girl in front of his view. He walked a little slower until he came to a stop. What would this girl possibly want now? Trouble maybe. Beside him, Naruto gave a goofy grin at the girl.

Sakura stopped in front of him, trying to be intimidating by glaring, which was not working since he was a head taller. She was standing too close that she was already invading a little of his personal space. This did not stop Sasuke from glaring back at the emerald girl while trying not to let the scent of strawberry and vanilla from distracting him. Feh, when did he started getting distracted by a girl's scent? Uchiha Sasuke never was distracted by just a mere scent, especially if it was from someone like her.

"You think that you can get me by pranking me Uchiha? Think again!"

With that said, she raised her left foot and hit his right foot painfully earning a slight movement from the Uchiha prodigy. Quickly, she pushed him on the shoulders and curled the fingers of her right hand to form a fist. Everything was so fast that even Naruto, who was right beside Sasuke, was not able to react. Some of the students, mostly from the female population, gave surprised gasps as they witnessed the scene before them.

Sasuke, who was distracted because of his foot, did not see what was coming. When he was about to look, or glare, at Sakura again, what should be the girl's face was now a balled fist ready to make contact with his left cheek. He fell out of balance and almost fell on his butt if it were not for Neji who was at his back.

_**'Shannaro!'**_Sakura's inner self proclaimed.

The suspect smiled triumphantly as her fist made contact with his cheek, all her frustrations – including the financial problem her family was facing now, all the pranks they gave her and the car incident on the first day of school – were vent out from that punch. Her inner self was doing a victory dance, all the while throwing punches in the air. She had landed a good blow, and she was sure that it would form a bruise. Feeling a sense of satisfaction for a job well done, she walked out of the area with a big grin on her face. At her back, students started whispering at each other, awed by her brave act.

The Uchiha glared at her retreating back before averting his obsidian orbs to the blonde at his side. The whiskered boy was restraining a laugh. He touched his cheek lightly, feeling it sting from the contact. Damn that girl. Nobody, especially a girl, had ever dared punch him. It was new, because the only guy who dared punched him would be Naruto, since the blonde love challenging him to fights in which he would always win.

"So? I have plans prepared already," voiced out Naruto, his grin back in his tanned face.

"No."

"Eh?" answered a befuddled Naruto.

Now that was a first. Sasuke had let a girl just walk away after doing that to him. Did that punch also made his brain cracked?

"I said _no_," Sasuke cleared for the Naruto. Pocketing his hands, he walked away followed by his slightly surprised friends.

* * *

"You did WHAT?!" 

"I punched him," Sakura answered idly. They were walking down the crowded hallway on their way to their third period class.

Ino stared at her like she was a ghost. Never in her life had she thought of Sakura punching the leader of the feared group of their school. Her mouth was agape and her clear blue eyes were wide in disbelief. Sakura rolled her eyes at her friend's reaction. She stretched her hand and placed her fingers under her friend's chin, pushing it upwards. Ino was then slapped out of her shock.

"T-thanks," the blonde exclaimed.

"No problem."

"Really, I can't believe you did that," Ino mumbled earning a deep sigh from her companion.

"Better start now," Sakura replied pointing at her side using her thumb.

Ino followed the direction Sakura's thumb was pointing at and amidst the crowded halls, she could make out the figure of her one and only infatuation, Uchiha Sasuke, who was sporting a painful, purple bruise on his left cheek. He was not looking really happy, his lips turned down as he and his friends walked together. Ino turned back to her friend as they resumed their walk.

"Hm, you do believe now eh?" the pink-haired girl inquired, a smirk gracing her simple features.

Ino gulped visibly and nodded absent-mindedly. This reaction caused Sakura to chuckle slightly, her shoulders slightly shaking as her slight laugh bounced at the noisy hallways.

"Well, forehead-girl, what were we talking about before we landed on this topic?"

Sakura shifted the weight of the binder she was holding on her other arm and her emerald orbs glanced at the blonde.

"Ano... I was thinking of getting a job, after school of course," she added the last statement when she noticed that Ino was about to retort.

The blonde breathed out a sigh of relief. For a second there, she thought that Sakura would drop her schooling and just find a job to satisfy the financial needs of her family. Still, she knew that Sakura's parents, especially her mother, would not allow her. As they were about to enter the designated classroom for their last period before lunch, Sakura refrained from taking another step as her eyes landed on the poster pinned on a bulletin board at the wall.

"Hey, forehead-girl what is it?"

"Oh god..."

Sakura's eyes were wide, her emerald orbs shining in glee. Her mouth was left agape slightly as she continued to stare at the piece of colourful paper that was pinned on the board. Out of curiosity, Ino tilted her head so she could also see what her friend was staring at in awe.

"Oh, I see."

"Can you believe it Ino! She's going to be here to promote one of her movies!" Sakura did a small jump, almost making a squeal but sadly she was not one to make such an annoying, girly noise.

"Yeah, I know. Now come on," Ino caught an overjoyed Sakura's wrist, half-dragging her to their class.

Sakura stole one last glance at the poster, where a photo of a lovely, brunette lady with hair in two buns was present, before making her way inside the room.

* * *

The third period, which was their English class, passed by quickly. Before Sakura knew it, it was already time for lunch. The students hurriedly walked out of the class, taking their things with them and happy to have a free time. As the noise of the students left the class and filled the corridors of the building, Sakura sighed loudly as she, herself, packed her things and made her way to her sensei's table. She already told Ino to wait for her at the cafeteria. 

"Ano... Kakashi-sensei?"

The said person unburied his face from his 'educational novel', as he liked to call it. He was one weird sensei from their school, always wearing a mask for a reason no one except him knows. Even his silver hair, which always make people think wrong of his age, defied gravity. The silver locks were obscuring one of his eyes, making only one visible.

"What is it Haruno-san?"

Sakura fidgeted with the edge of her binder. She shifted uncomfortably as she bit her lower lip, something she always do when nervous.

"Well, I need a job and I was thinking-" before she could even finish, her silver-haired teacher interrupted her.

"That you would want to tutor somebody after school, correct?" Kakashi swayed from side to side with his comfortable swivelling chair as he opened his orange book again and buried his nose again on its pages.

The only student left in the class nodded her head slowly, taking a big intake of air as she waited for her sensei's response. It was her only option, since if she tutor somebody, not only would she earn money but she would be studying as well.

"Consider it done Haruno-san."

Sakura's face brightened up and a genuine smile made its way on her features. She bowed hurriedly and adjusted her things she was carrying, making her way out of the room and muttering an audible 'thank you'. Half-skipping but not noticeable, she wove her way through the always crowded hallways to her locker, not noticing the person who had been eavesdropping at her conversation with her sensei.

"Hm, do you need something?" Kakashi asked, his eyes or rather eye not leaving the novel he was reading.

The person stepped inside the classroom, his hands stuffed inside the pockets of his pants.

"She'll teach me," he said, in a voice that demands a positive response.

"Actually taking a liking on this girl?"

Kakashi smiled under his mask as the person scoffed at him before walking out of the room, confident that Kakashi's answer was a yes.

"I'll never know what goes inside that head of yours," Kakashi muttered. He turned the page of the book and only in a matter of seconds, he was slightly giggling and a blush was evident on his cheeks even though it was hidden underneath the fabric of his mask.

* * *

Her feet landed on the tiled floors of their school's hallway, the sound making an echo and interrupting the silence on the empty corridors. She extended her hands out to fix the loosening tie of her rosette hair that was in its usual ponytail. Her quick paced walk turned into a slow one until she came into a complete stop. Her ears caught the sound of a soft, gentle music. Listening to it carefully she let her ears and feet drag her to the location of the sound. 

She landed on a gray door that was slightly ajar. She placed a hand on the knob and gently opened it a little so she can peek inside. What greeted her was the back of the person who was using a musical instrument that was the source of the meek music she had heard. His chocolate coloured hair lay gently on his back, tied in a low ponytail. He was playing a flute.

Sakura closed her eyes, relaxed by the soft music that was flowing in the room. She unconsciously leaned on the door frame as she let the notes of the music touch her ears, the soft melody slowly pursuing her to fall into a light slumber. Her body relaxed, the music having an effect on her. However, it all ended when the almost perfect music ended with a false note.

She almost fell out of balance as she opened her eyes to look back into light lavender coloured ones. He was facing her now as he sat at a stool. On his right hand was the flute he had been using a while ago.

"Ano... t-that was a nice music," Sakura started nervously. She mentally kicked herself for stuttering and for being caught listening.

"Thank you," came his smooth reply. He stood up from his perch on the stool.

She shuffled on her feet, trying to come up with anything to say in an awkward situation like this. She searched in her brains for anything good to talk about.

"Sorry," she muttered, barely a whisper, and she bowed her head in embarrassment. But since the room was void of people except for the two of them, Neji heard clearly what she said and he perfectly knew what she was talking about.

"That's fine."

At this, Sakura's head shot up. She smiled at him as she watched him place the flute in its small, black leather case. He closed it firmly and made his way toward her. She watched him walk, his steps all graceful like he was gliding instead of walking. Her heart skipped a beat as he came closer and blood rushed to her face making it red.

"Can I hear that song again?"

He stopped directly in front of her as his pearly eyes stared down to her surprised emerald ones. Sakura clamped a hand to her mouth, surprised by what she blurted out. Somehow, she wished she did not ask that. She took a step back before casting her gaze toward the floor.

"No."

She tilted her head to face him and froze when she realized she was so close to kissing the tip of his chin. She felt her face go warm and she cursed herself for blushing again. Slipping out of her shock, she was able to mutter an inaudible reply to him.

"O-okay."

She stepped to the side, letting him pass. He nodded his head slightly in acknowledgement before striding past her into the clean, empty halls. Sakura gazed at his retreating back, his one hand carrying the case that contains his flute. She raised her hand and slightly formed a fist, placing it on her chest, near her heart. An invisible hand seemed to be holding her heart and squeezing it. Her eyes stung, as salty tears clouded her view. She hastily wiped one fat tear as it rolled down her cheek. Turning around, she continued on her walk trying to not let the tears fall.

She can't explain the tug she was feeling at her chest right now, nor why the tears kept on forming and falling down her cheeks. His smooth, immediate reply kept on ringing inside her head.

_"No."_

_No..._

She shook her head and wiped her tears with the back of her hand. Her red tank top had dark dots on some places, due to her fallen tears. Even her white shirt below it had some too. Taking in a deep breath she tried to push back the tears which was becoming more and more easier. And yet, the pain was still there.

"Haruno-san."

"Eh?"

Kakashi emerged from the corner of the corridor, one hand in his pocket and the other was holding his trusty orange book. His lone, onyx eye gazed at her. Sakura prayed that he would not notice her reddish eyes due to her crying. Her mind was still foggy, still thinking about the things that had happened just a while ago. She was still thinking about the unexplainable pain and Neji's unexpected answer.

"I already found a student. You can start your tutoring session with Uchiha Sasuke after school tomorrow," he waved his hand in farewell before disappearing to where he had emerged.

She heaved a sigh of relief, thankful that her always late sensei did not notice her dishelved appearance, or maybe he was just too lazy to comment about it knowing that she would not tell him anyways. Now she felt slightly better, knowing that she got a job and that at least her financial problems were solved. The matter at heart would have to wait so she pushed the thought at the deep recesses of her mind.

"Now, I just have to teach..." realization soon dawned upon her and her eyes widened in shock.

"I'm going to teach WHO!?"

* * *

_A/N:_

_This took longer than I expected, what with all the upcoming finals we're going to have next week. So probably expect the next chapter later than usual, since I'm starting my job next week too! Yosh!_

_Thank you so much to all of those who took the time to read this story of mine, and more thanks and love to those who reviewed. Now, I'll have to dive in to the pool of review papers that are waiting for me to torment me._

_My only cure for the stress that is about to consume me are _review pills.


	4. Chapter 4

... I do not own Naruto...

**Warning: Chapter contains a slight rape scene. If this offends you, I advise that you skip the first part of the chapter.**

* * *

**Joyride**

by baby's breath

_-Troubles-_

* * *

"Well look who's here." 

Sakura stopped as soon as the voice echoed through the late, empty halls of Konoha Gijuku. Wide apple-green eyes darted back and forth trying to find the owner of the voice.

"A pretty little girl alone at the halls."

As soon as the second voice joined the first one Sakura resumed her strides, her pace started to grow faster. Readjusting her back pack she halted when three students she never met before appeared in the hallway in front of her. They were blocking her way to the outside of the building. What was worse was that they do not look like they were in for something good. It was rather they were in for something bad.

"Say Pinky, why don't ya join our company?" the smallest of the trio muttered as his companions took a step forward to reduce the gap between them. She took a small step backward in return.

"What do you want?!" she finally manage to croak out. She stood stiffly yet with defiance, her green orbs hiding the fear on them.

"Oooh, a feisty prey eh? I like that," the one who spoke first a while ago said while he licked his lips and gave her a grin.

"C'mon, it's gonna be fun," reassured the tallest of the three as he held out a hand as if to entice her.

Sakura's heart thumped fast against her ribs as if it wanted to burst out. Her dogged nature was the only thing that was keeping her knees from buckling and her legs from giving out. Suddenly she felt so alone and defenceless yet she kept that defiant façade to show them she was not afraid. Inside though she was hoping that she would be lucky and someone would pass by and save her.

Adrenaline surged through her veins when two of the three walked nearer toward her. Her instincts told her to run and that was what she did. Her legs turned around as she ran to the opposite direction she was headed to before. She was thinking of all the possibilities those three could do to her and those thoughts acted as fuel to keep her moving. She could hear the fast footsteps of the three chasing after her.

"You're not going anywhere, I'm tellin' ya!"

Trusting her legs to carry her to safety, Sakura turned to a corner of the halls hoping she would lose the three. But as soon as she turned to a corner her eyes widened as she discovered that she made the wrong turn and ended up in the corridor where a wall was blocking her way to safety. She ran until she was near the wall and turned around when she heard the slow footsteps of her the three chasing her. Sakura could feel the wild beating of her heart on her ears as she pressed her whole body at the wall like it would swallow her whole to hide her.

"Hm, Pinky has no where to go?" one of them mocked in a high pitched tone.

Sakura glared at the person who spoke as they walked nearer to where she was, like a predator stalking its prey. She was trapped like a mouse and the three were the cats. Swallowing her own saliva to calm her nerves and to wet her dry throat her left arm went to the front of her chest.

"Don't go any nearer!" she shouted, and she was glad it did not come out as a squeak like what she thought it would.

"Hmp, like you can do anything," the small guy voiced with a hint of arrogance. Two of the three walked near her and all she could do was to throw anything to keep them from advancing. And when it was anything, it also meant the back pack that she had with her.

One of them laughed as he caught the bag and threw it aside with ease. Sakura closed her eyes when they took hold of her arms, preventing her from moving them. She tried to pry them off, pushing them off even though they had locked her arms in a firm grip. She raised her left leg to kick the third one who was coming to her but he just held it easily. Tears yielded in the corner of her jade eyes when she realized what was about to happen in that hall.

She's going to be raped and no one would be there to save her.

With that revelation, she even trashed wilder making it hard for the three to hold her still. She opened her mouth in an attempt to scream for help but a hand covered it and all that came where muffled noises. More panic overwhelmed her when she felt a filthy hand crawling up the shirt she was wearing. Sounds of snickering and something along the lines of _'...going to...fun'_ reached her ears. Never in her life had she been more afraid and the stubborn tears settling in the corner of her eyes fell freely to her cheeks. Still trying a futile attempt of breaking free from the monsters holding her, she closed her eyes tightly shut as if it would erase the truth that arms were holding her own and her legs and that the sound of the tearing of the fabric of her shirt was playing tauntingly in her ears.

_'Neji!'_

"Oi."

The harsh and offending actions bestowed upon Sakura stopped and she opened her teary jade eyes slowly but her vision was still funny and she could only make out blurry colours. She could feel the restraining limbs leave her as soon as the voice echoed through the halls. Exhausted, she dropped slowly to the ground, her vision still unfocused and her cheeks wet from the tears that have fallen. She could see the outline of her saviour though one of her captor was in front of her blocking her full view.

"What are you doing?" the voice dragged out lazily though with a threatening tone.

None of them spoke and she could feel that the three fellows near her were frightened. She noted that the person nearest to her was already trembling in fear. She could perceive the light footsteps of her rescuer coming nearer them.

"Go away," his deep voice commanded with no room for arguing.

Relief washed over her like a warm bath when the three whimpered like lost puppies upon hearing his voice and scurried away, one of them even tripping on his companion. She took a deep breath as she silently wiped her tears away with the back of her hand hastily. With little difficulty, she managed to stand up to face the person who rescued her.

"Thank... you," her voice drawled at the end when her eyes took in the form of the person in front of her.

Midnight dark hair, sharp onyx eyes and pale complexion. There in front of her, was the proud and stoic Uchiha bastard she had come to hate with a passion. The one and only person she had to tutor and her rescuer. There was no mistake in this, he was none other than Sasuke.

His onyx orbs bore into her fragile form, taking in her form like she was some sort of tiny bug that had made a mistake of blocking his way. Anger was what she was supposed to feel with the way he was staring at her, but the fact that he had just saved her from the three maniacs just a minute ago was preventing her from punching him again.

Her inner self, however, was laughing hard from seeing the purple bruise on Sasuke's cheek.

She tried to straighten herself and brushed away the imaginary dust on her jeans as she tried to look as presentable as possible. It was a rather hard thing to do since a large tear was present in front of her red shirt and the white shirt below it, running from the hem up to her chest making it possible for a really tiny portion of her black bra to be visible. Hurriedly she bowed in gratitude before grabbing her back pack and trying to leave, momentarily forgetting that the man in front of her was the one she considered her mortal enemy.

A hand grabbed her wrist and she shuddered at the contact, images of the incident just a while ago flashed before her. Quickly, she pulled her wrist free of his grip and she turned to face him with wide, fear-filled eyes.

Sasuke, who had not muttered a single word after the three students left, took off his black jacket and offered it to her before walking away. Too shock to refuse, Sakura stared at the retreating back of the Uchiha, her grip on the jacket tightening.

During this chaotic event, they had missed a pair of blue eyes watching at the distance.

* * *

"Here you go," a woman in her twenties wearing a nice suit matched with a long skirt that reaches her knees exclaimed politely as she placed a plate full of sushi, nanegani, sashimi and wasabi in front of a fair woman. 

"Thanks," the brunette woman replied as she split her chopsticks in two and prepared to eat her meal.

The stewardess bowed politely, a smile adorning her pretty face, before moving on to the next passenger of the plane to serve them food. She looked intently at the food in front of her deciding which one she should touch first, all the while also thinking of what she should do after the plane landed to its destination. With that thought, her lips formed a slight smile before she placed a sushi in her mouth, chewing it gently and savouring the rich taste.

* * *

Watching the sun hid under the horizon with its rays painting the sky a wonderful hue of orange and pink, Sakura fidgeted with the hem of the jacket that was lent to her by Sasuke. She had no choice anyways, since she does not have a spare shirt at that time, and the jacket feels comfortable against her skin even if it was too big for her. 

Still, her mind was puzzled as to why the Uchiha had miraculously shown kindness to her that day when he had always been the devil that he was to her just the other day and the days before that. Especially since she had just punched him that morning. She came to a theory that the raven-haired boy had eaten something wrong that day, or that her punch cracked caused him to have an amnesia.

As that unfortunate incident replayed inside her mind she realized that she had shouted Neji's name in her mind, but he did not turned out to be her saviour. Instead it was the arrogant Uchiha who had saved her. Even more, she was bewildered why it was Neji's name she had thought of during that time.

She heaved a deep intake of air, Sasuke's scent entering her nostrils. It smelled of patchouli, vetyver, sandalwood and cedar mixed together that it gives of a strong masculine scent. She can't help but blush at the thought that she was wearing a man's clothing.

She shifted her position as she leaned at the bridge as she let her mind wander to different things. Gentle steps pulled her out of her little reverie. Sakura turned around, her jade orbs sparkling because of the afternoon sun.

"Neji..."

Ever since the first time that they had met at the bridge, they would always find themselves at the same spot, not talking but mindful of the presence of each other. Sakura does not know the reason why he was always there, but even though she was there too, he made no attempt to leave but instead sit on the other side of the bridge and close his eyes as if to meditate.

She would try starting a conversation but he would give as much as only a nod or a one word response. She decided that visiting the bridge was a habit she made ever since, but she can't just brush away the fact that she was always looking forward for the school dismissal so she can go to the bridge again.

Sakura watched as Neji's eyes looked at her petite form, not lustfully like the three people she had bumped into just a while ago, or the indifference the Uchiha had showed her. He was observing her. Blood rushed to her face and she swore her feet had turned cold from the loss of blood.

"Something happened."

She stared at him for a moment as he made himself comfortable on that same spot where he always sat. Her head slowly nodded, her eyes glued to the ground and her heart beating fast like she had just ran a long run.

"H-how did you know?" she managed to speak out, though it was barely audible.

"You are fidgety right now," he surely said.

Sakura blushed for an unknown reason. Neji always seem to see through everything, from the movement of someone's eyes to the slightest changes in the way someone normally moves. It was like his pale lavender eyes were some kind of a special eyes that can see through everything.

Silence poured between the two of them. The female of the two was uncertain wether she should share the bad incident she had just an hour or two ago. Neji understood what the silence that had enveloped them meant. The way her hand suddenly clutched the jacket tighter around her lithe form, and her eyelids lowered, her eye lashes casting a shadow over her cheeks, told him that it was something personal and not to be shared against her will. He was polite enough to not press on the issue anymore.

What Sakura was feeling right then and there was a mix of emotions. She was still feeling scared about what had happened, but the jacket she was wearing and the smell of Sasuke's scent managed to calm herself a little. She was now self-conscious in front of the person who just happened to show a bit of concern to her right now, while when they met at the music room during lunch just today, he had brushed off her question if he could play that music to her again. The music that made her feel so comfortable and relaxed.

After a pregnant pause, Neji carefully opened the leather case containing his flute. With careful hands, he removed it from the red cushion that protects the musical instrument. Maybe this time, he could comfort the worried girl in front of him just as he had comforted her, he supposed, while they were at the music room. He placed the flute in front of him and prepared to start a song he knew she had liked. Closing his eyes, he blew gently and his fingers started doing wonders on the small holes of the instrument. Soft, meek music flowed through the air, filling the environment with gentle musical whispers.

Jade eyes shifted to focus on the source of the music. Her worries slowly melting like snow, she gazed lovingly at the person sitting in front of her playing the flute with ease. A tiny smile crept on her cherry-coloured lips and she felt more and more grateful for the company and music he was offering to her.

She knew, that behind the cool and aloof demeanor Neji had shown her, they had formed some sort of bond. Maybe not a special bond, but at least there was one. Sakura knew that him playing the flute, was his way of comforting her. She was also aware that this moment was very special, considering that he did not want to play that song to her again before.

Her body visibly relaxed, and she let the music lull her to comfort. Closing her jade eyes, she let the small smile on her face stay and the notes continued to weave music through the air. Neji watched as the once worried girl began to feel comfortable, her stiff shoulder relaxing. He did have second thoughts of playing the song again, but he opted to comfort her, and this was the only way he can think of right now without bringing up the reason about her being fidgety. He had no idea why he was being kind to someone he had known only for a short period of time, but something in his heart tugged when he was not able to see her smile that she always offer to those she knew. Closing his eyes again, he continued playing the music he held special in his heart.

Pink strands of hair swayed as the wind blew gently, fragile fingers tugged at the jacket to provide warmth on her small body. When the music ended, Sakura opened her eyes, the gentle smile still present. She watched as Neji opened his eyes too, his eye lashes creating shadows over his cheeks. He glanced at her for a brief moment, light lavender meeting jade eyes.

"A-ano, thank you," Sakura said, a tinge of pink present on her cheeks.

She took small steps toward her coffee-haired companion, plopping down on the cemented ground next to him. Bending her knees closer to her, her arms snaked around it, hugging it lightly. She looked at the corner of her eyes as Neji put away his flute back to its small case. Not one to be silent in an awkward situation such as this, Sakura blurted out questions she would have not dared to ask.

"That song, is that dedicated to someone?"

Neji's eyes glanced at her in a sharp movement before staring away just as fast. Sakura, realizing her mistake, covered her mouth immediately. She glanced at the still setting sun when she heard the Hyuuga prodigy heave a sigh.

"I had a childhood friend, and she was always there for me when I needed someone to comfort me. She's really cheerful and she taught me that I would never be alone, 'cause she would always be there for me."

Neji stopped and Sakura smiled again, happy for once that this guy trusted her enough to tell her his past. She looked at his pale eyes, seeing something equal to longing on his eyes. This girl must have been really special for him that he dedicated such a wonderful song for her. Her heart strings tugged, making her chest hurt for some odd reason. Somehow, she wished she was that girl, whom Neji dedicated the song to.

"This girl, you two must have been really close. Does she study in this school?"

"No," came his quick reply.

At this, Sakura decided it was enough, for her eyes did not missed the clenching of his fists nor the slight narrowing of his eyes. Something bad must have happened, maybe it was the reason behind why the song was so sad. Behind his stoic façade, Neji might have been hiding a past that he could never forget, a sad and tragic past. She was just assuming this, but she felt sure that she would comfort him just like how he had comforted her. She laid her head on his shoulder, feeling his muscles tense before slowly relaxing. She closed her eyes again, savouring the moment while it last.

Neji glanced at the bundle of pink hair, the corner of his lips tugging upwards slightly to form a small smile. Something that was very rare to occur. She was different from any other girls who were trying to be close to him.

Maybe, just for once, he would let someone to peek through the walls he had surrounded himself. After all, he already started to open up to her when he told her about his childhood friend.

* * *

Cameras flashed here and there, trying to get a good shot of the famous actress who came back to her homeland to promote her upcoming movie and some time off of the tiring work. She smiled at all the people, giving small waves from time to time. Bodyguards surrounded her, trying to keep the papparazis in control, along with the screaming mob of fans. Shouts of glee and lots of questions were thrown at her, but she would not answer any. There are times and meetings reserved for that. For now, all she wanted was to have a day or two of relaxation and familiarizing herself with old places she had never been for so long, and meeting old friends and acquaintances. With one last smile at the cameras and the group of people, she entered the black limo that would take her to her parents' mansion. 

With a deep intake of air, she let it out in a form of a sigh as she plopped down on the comfortable chair of the limousine. It was very tiring, considering she had been in a long trip. She smiled when her companion sat down next to her and then the limo pulled out of the airport to go to their destination.

"Ah, the power of youth does not diminish on those persistent people!" a guy with bowl cut hair and shiny teeth exclaimed, his eyes seemed to burn with passion as he muttered those words.

"Lee, you never change," the brunette replied, shaking her head a little at her friend's antics.

"But of course! The power of youth still burns inside me!" He did a good guy pose in front of her, showing his teeth that shone again and made a small 'ping!'.

She laughed mildly and turned her head towards the window, drinking in the scenery of the city.

* * *

_A/N: _

_I don't know, this chapter might be kind of boring. But it is necessary. Even though I want to go to the good part (really bad), I can't since it will be rushed. And I don't like it when everything was rushed! It will make my characters more OOC than they already are. Like Sasuke just suddenly fell in love with Sakura and all that._

_Thanks for everyone who read the story, and thanks a bunch to those who put Joyride in their favorites and alert list! More so, a **shower of love to those who pressed the lovely purple button below and left a review last chapter!**_

P.S. I just discovered the beauty of putting an icon in my profile, you should try them too!

P.P.S. Did I ever mention that the creators of the anime Naruto-Shippuuden are getting more and more annoying? I mean, they were moving in a really slow pace and dragging the series, and when I meant slow I mean REALLY SLOW. It was like seeing Gai kick Kisame and it took him a minute to do so!

_I hope I will wake up to find my Inbox loading with review alerts! X3_

_HELLO SUMMER!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

... I do not own Naruto ...

* * *

**Joyride**

by baby's breath

_- First Day with the Devil -_

* * *

Clad in navy blue shirt and denim jeans, Sakura descended the stairs with a big smile on her face. She kissed her mother and father on their cheeks before plopping down on her chair and splitting her chopsticks in two. Her parents watched her in fascination as she ate the food that was set down before her cheerfully. 

"Honey, are you alright?" questioned her father, the crease in his eyes more visible of worry.

The rosette raised her head and nodded, the smile still smudged on her fair features. The two adults stared at their too-happy daughter before resuming their breakfast. Sakura did the same, stuffing her mouth with rice and taking in a slice of sashimi and dipping it on a small dish with soy sauce. Munching on her food cheerfully, she failed to notice the two pairs of eyes staring at her thoughtfully and with concern.

When she finished her morning meal, she grabbed her back pack and kissed her parents goodbye and she took her bike, whom was returned by one of the people serving the Hyuuga clan the night before, and started her way to school, her hair that was once again tied to its usual ponytail swaying side to side with the gentle breeze.

"You think she's really okay?" inquired the woman of the house.

Her husband shrugged idly before gently turning on the next page of the newspaper he was reading. Rolling her eyes at her husband's calmness, she stacked the plates on top of each other and walked to the kitchen to start washing them.

* * *

Sakura hummed gently, the smile still present on her face as she reminisced what had transpired the day before. 

Neji had kindly drove her home since she had fallen asleep and had only woken after some time. The man had waited for her to wake up when she fell into a deep slumber. It was already dark and cold so Neji offered to take her home. She had generously declined the offer but he insisted and she had no choice but to comply. Her parents had been asleep when she arrived and she quickly hopped off the luxury car, thanking him several times and bidding him a good night before entering her house. After she had heard the car drove off had she sunk down to the floor, her head resting at the door and the feeling of happiness overwhelming her.

When Sakura woke up from her daydreaming, the school was ahead of her, its giant gates greeting her sight. She went to the bicycle rack and locked her bicycle to make sure it would still be there when she returned.

The pink-haired student entered her first class and sat down on her designated chair. She turned to her side and greeted her best friend, Ino, who greeted her back with less enthusiasm. She raised one, delicate eyebrow at this, wondering why Ino suddenly had a change of personality. However, she did not have an opportunity to check on her when their sensei entered the classroom.

The class ended too long for Sakura, as she and her classmates walked out of the room to their next class. She tried looking for Ino but the blonde had disappeared before she noticed it. She assumed that her friend had her time of the month today, thus the sudden change of personality. She would talk to her though when she had the time.

On her way to her second class, she met the infamous Fukyou Shi. She tried to ignore them, but she still noticed the whiskered blonde waving at her frantically, trying to catch her attention. Other students stared at her, probably wondering why on earth would Naruto bother noticing the low class ranked girl. For a moment, her eyes darted from the raven-haired leader of the group, feeling her heart skip a beat at this, to the coffee-coloured hair Hyuuga genius. She could feel the familiar feeling of warmth hugging her cheeks so she picked up her pace before they could see she was blushing.

Sasuke watched as Sakura ran away to her next class. His façade was as apathetic as it normally was and when she turned to a corner in the halls he glanced at his Hyuuga colleague beside him who was walking silently, a smirk that was not there before now gracing his features. Narrowing his eyes slightly, he continued to walk with his three companions, ignoring the squeals and giggles the female population was giving them.

Upon arriving at her second class's room, Sakura sat down at her chair at the second row of seats. Students started piling in, each of them sitting down on their own seats accordingly. She got out her mechanical pencil and played with it while waiting for their sensei who had gone to do something important for a short while. A sigh escaped her lips as she daydreamed about her and a certain Hyuuga Neji. She tapped her pencil at her desk making slight noise muffled by the noisiness of her classmates. Then a frown formed on her lips when she remembered something.

How could she forget? Today was the first day she would have to tutor Uchiha Sasuke.

As if seeing him was not bad enough, now she had to endure the hours she would have to spend with the bastard. Her grip on the pencil tightened. She was wondering why she has to teach him when he practically ace all the subjects, together with his friend Nara Shikamaru. Not that she was not smart, but she admits that the Uchiha was a genius. But she would die before she say that in front of him.

Just then, their sensei entered the class, instantly quieting the students in it. She took out her book for the subject and concentrated her mind into studying.

* * *

A sleek BMW pulled in front of the school's main entrance. It was already school dismissal; half an hour after school was dismissed to be exact. Only a few of the students in Konoha Gijuku were left and those few did not even bother to look at the new arrival. It was obvious since they were used to seeing luxury cars in the school, even they own one themselves. So everything was as normal as it could be. 

From the car stepped out a brunette who's hair was tied in two buns on either side of her head. She had a Dior glasses on and was wearing simple clothes. But if you look at the clothes closely, you could tell they were expensive. She casually went inside the school building, intended to find some old friends she had not seen for a while. As she crossed a hallway, searching for the principal's main office, a pink-haired girl walked past her, but she was too caught up with herself to notice the brown-haired girl.

Sakura dreaded this time. She dejectedly walked to her locker and dumped all her things inside, gathering her bag on her hand and locking her locker before heaving a deep sigh. On her hand was a small piece of paper where an address was written.

"_Sakura!"_

_Said person turned around to see a man heading for her in a lazy manner, waving a small piece of paper on one of his hands. He had his mask covering half of his face and silver locks of hair adorning his head._

"_Kakashi-sensei?"_

"_There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you. Here, go to that place for your job. I'll see you!"_

_He did not give her any time to ask a question as he turned around and promptly got his favourite book out of his pocket. Sakura stared at her English sensei's back with a dumbfounded expression, the paper clutched on the palm of her hand._

She looked at the address once again, knowing that it was the devil's place. She pocketed the paper and put the straps of her bag on her shoulders before heading to where she left her bicycle. Then she remembered, she had to go to the bridge first before heading to her so-called student.

* * *

The brunette walked silently on the halls after talking with the principal who had informed her that the people she was looking for might have left the school already. She took out her glasses and placed it inside her purse as she glanced at the windows, giving her the view of the backside of the school. Her brown eyes widened as she caught sight of a familiar face and she grinned before going outside through a door she happened to pass by. 

Running slightly, she called out, "Neji!"

She stopped in front of him and grinned again.

Neji looked at her with a surprised expression, his pale eyes widening slightly. There in front of him was his childhood friend, grinning at him from ear to ear.

"Tenten?"

"Ha! I know you would still remember! It has been a long time, ne?"

There was a pregnant pause.

"Yeah, five years."

_An eight year old Neji stood by a cliff, taking in the scenery of the town below him. He was alone, though he was used to it. His uncle might be looking for him but he does not care. He just wanted to be alone right now. He heard rustling from a nearby bush and his body stiffened. Cautiously, he bravely took a step toward the source of the sound, gulping slightly._

"_Heya!"_

_Shocked, he fell on his butt as he looked at the person who suddenly shot out of the bush and screamed. There in front of him was a girl around his age, smiling apologetically._

"_Eh, did I scare you? Sorry," she stuck out her tongue as she rubbed the side of her head._

"_Hm."_

_He stood abruptly, dusting his pants with the palm of his hand. When he looked at her again, she had her hand extended to him. He hesitated at first, but she does not look like she was a bad person, so he took it with his own._

"_My name's Tenten, what's yours?"_

"_Neji, Hyuuga Neji."_

"Yeah. I was 13 when I left. So, how's it going?"

Neji glanced down at her, for he was taller, before crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Fine."

Tenten smiled and hugged him, her arms going around his waist. Neji was shocked and did not know what to do. It took him a while before he returned the gesture and hugged the girl. He was nervous, but just a bit, although outside he seemed as calm as he always was. The longer the hug continued, the more comfortable he felt.

"I miss you so much!" Tenten mumbled.

Neji nodded but did not gave a response. He just held her in his arms and let the time flew by.

Sakura watched from a good distance as a brunette girl called Neji. They were far for her to see the girl's face or to hear what they were talking about. She stopped on her tracks and watched as they had a small conversation and as the girl hugged Neji. She was surprised and she felt jealousy tugged at her heart strings. They tugged harder though, when Neji returned the hug. Tears sprouted at the corner of her eyes as she watched the two embrace in an intimate way. Brushing the tears away, she turned around and headed back to the front of the school, her grip on her bike's handle bars tightening.

* * *

Wide, emerald eyes stared at the metal bars of the majestic gates of the Uchiha house. No, it was not a house, but a mansion. Heck, it could be a palace for all she knew. It was a really big house and only the gates just made her marvel at it. She just arrived at the address her sensei had given to her, and it was not easy to find the place by the way. She was lost four times, but when she arrived at the right street, it was easy, for almost all the people living there know where the Uchihas live. She was really grateful for that, for by the time she arrived at that street, the rain was pouring already. It was obvious the mansion she was gawking at right now was theirs for there was a red and white uchiwa painted on the gates clearly saying 'Uchiha'. 

She pressed on the doorbell before the rain could get any heavier. A voice answered from the speaker and she jumped a little from surprise.

"H-Hello?"

There was a slight pause before a voice answered back.

"May I know who this is?"

Sakura stared at the speaker where the voice was coming from before gulping. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Haruno Sakura. I'm here to tutor Uchiha Sasuke."

"Haruno Sakura?" the voice drawled out.

A vein popped on her temple. She was sure she spoke clearly. She was there, outside a huge mansion, soaking wet from the rain and this person was testing her patience.

"Yeah," she replied, trying to restrain from sounding impolite.

She could hear a little sound that could be from flipping of pages of paper. Her fists clenched tightly as she waited. Just then, the gates opened and she gave a little squeak. She walked to the middle of the road and almost had a heart attack when she heard a car's loud 'Beep!'.

She stumbled to the side and a car stopped in front of her. The car's window on the front passenger's side slid down as she tried to stand up and get her bike which had fallen down with her. She looked at the face of the driver and her eyes met the face of the one and only Uchiha Sasuke. He was still sporting the purple bruise on his cheekbone, but it was disappointing to see it had healed a little and was not as big as it was before.

"Hey! Drive more carefully will you!" she screamed. She tucked a wet strand of her hair behind her ear.

'**That was the second time!'** Inner Sakura roared.

"Hn," with that Sasuke drove into the garage where more luxurious cars were parked.

Sakura huffed and watched angrily as the car drove in the garage, leaving her there soaking in the rain.

"JERK!"

Grabbing her fallen bike, she trotted to the glass French doors framed in expensive lumbers. She rested her bike at the side of the door when suddenly, two maids came out of the door and opened it for her. She stood there a little stricken as the two bowed at her, holding the door open. She smiled nervously and bowed in gratitude before meekly entering inside while another maid got her bike to store it in the garage.

Four more maids greeted her as she went inside, two on each of her side. She marvelled at the inside of the place. The floors were made of marble, shining gloriously as light hit it. The furniture were all expensive-looking, she was sure they were as expensive as they look. Large windows adorn the house with long curtains draped over them. On one of the walls, there was the picture of the clan's emblem. Elegant chandeliers were on the ceiling. She could only see a place as beautiful as this on magazines.

A maid ushered her further inside the house and brought her towels. Sakura never had this experience before; of being served and having nothing to do. The Uchiha clan was really rich and powerful.

She followed as the maids led her into the washroom and gave her new, dry clothes. They were about to assist her again when she requested that she would do it alone. She started to change, once again in awe of the size of the washroom.

'_Eh, this is bigger than my own room'_

She glanced at the clothes they had given her realizing how expensive those cost. There was a denim jeans and a navy blue shirt with its neck the shape of a "V". She took off her hair elastic and began to rub her hair with a towel. Peeling the wet shirt off of her, she took the dry one and put it on. After that, she tied her rosette hair in a neat ponytail. Once done, she was guided by a maid to a series of stairs, then on a long hall with lots of doors. While on their way, Sakura noticed that the house seemed rather silent and lonely.

They entered a grand room without any windows, the only source of light were the chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The smell of books, old and new, filled her nostrils. This came from the books of all sizes and topics located at the shelves serving as the four walls of the room. And instead of the usual marble floors, the floor was covered with red carpet.

"Haruno-san, please wait here for Sasuke-bocchama," the maid bowed down and closed the door behind her, leaving Sakura alone.

She wondered why everyone knew her last name and was serving her. She supposed Sasuke told them about her tutoring sessions with him. Or maybe they were just psychics.

When she sat on one of the rows of tables, she noticed her bag on one of the chair. She looked through her things inside and was glad her books were only slightly wet. Everything she needed sure was served to her. She stood up and went through the rows of books stacked neatly in the shelves. She found one that caught her interest and eagerly opened it up and read through the first chapter thoroughly.

* * *

"Sasuke-bocchama, Haruno-san is waiting for you at the study room," Roiyaru, the butler around his mid-forties, exclaimed. 

Sasuke grunted as a response, handed Roiyaru his jacket and turned in a corner to go to the study room. He opened the door swiftly and saw Sakura on a corner, caught up in reading a book. He walked to the nearest table, hands in his pockets, and sat down on one of the chairs gently. He laid his elbows on the table and sat his chin on his interlaced fingers. The girl was still caught up in reading that she did not even noticed his presence. Getting annoyed, he faked a cough to get her divided attention. The girl jerked, as if woken up suddenly from a sleep, and glared at him.

Sakura's left eye twitched as she saw the what-seemed-to-be-glaring form of the Uchiha. She closed the book and placed it back to the empty space between the other books. She sat down in front of Sasuke, a scowl set on her face, and stared at him. Her heart started beating faster as she got to see him closer. She must admit it, the rumours were true, he _is _handsome. He has chiselled jaws and prone cheekbones. Ebony locks of hair frame his pale features. And he even have spell-binding eyes that were even blacker than a starless midnight sky. It seemed that Kami had made an exception on this one – well, in terms of physical appearance.

Sakura was so caught up that she did not realize that the redness of her cheeks had become visible and that her once scowling lips were set agape.

"Are you done staring?"

"Huh?" came her not-so-intelligent reply.

Sasuke scowled at the flustered girl. Standing up, he took something from a separate table and dumped them in front of her. Sakura stared, bewildered, at the pile of books he had unceremoniously given her.

"What is this?!" she exclaimed, her anger from a while ago reviving.

"Your work," he idly replied.

Sakura fumed in anger, suddenly realizing what the Uchiha intended to do in this so-called "tutor session".

'**Lazy bastard!' **Inner Sakura shouted.

"If you think I will do all _your_ work _alone_, then you're wrong!" Sakura said through gritted teeth.

"Hn."

Sakura slammed her palm on the finely polished wooden table, "Don't you 'hn' me again! I do believe you know what 'tutoring' means, 'cause if you don't I'd be glad to tell you. It means that I _assist_ you in your school work, teaching you things you do not clearly understand. _Tutoring_ is different from _slavery_! Just because... because I am not like you, a rich kid pampered by his parents, you can do whatever you want. Got it?!"

Sasuke made his way to the door before turning around, looking at the fuming girl over his shoulder. Sakura can't help but stare at the guy's onyx orbs which were now filled with fury, distaste and ... hidden sadness?

"You're annoying."

His cold voice, colder than before, struck her like lightning.

Sakura felt as if everything had become dead silent, even the ticking of the grandfather clock behind her. Her eyes' circumference widened and her heart skipped a beat. Lowering her eyelids, she pointed her gaze at the varnished table, her fingers curling into fists. She waited for the sound of the closing door before sitting down. Resting her head above her crossed arms, she breathed out a sigh wondering about the sudden change in Sasuke's mood.

* * *

_A/N:_

_Yosh! Another update, and within a week no less. I deserve a lot from this don't you think? I hope you really liked this chapter, but I doubt it since Sasuke and Sakura just fought - which is a very common thing in this story._

_I just noticed that it seemed like people don't read my author's notes, so I'll try to keep this short. I just have to remind you guys that yes, this story is based on Hana Yori Dango/Meteor Garden. It was just tiring to read people's reviews saying that this story is very similar to the show formerly mentioned. PLEASE, if you just started reading this, I hope you noticed the italicized and bolded STANDARD DISCLAIMER that I put at the very first chapter. Thanks!_

_P.S. For those who have read the story before it was rewritten, THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER and everything else will be brand new ones. X3_

_**P.P.S. Reviews are food for thoughts, and my brain's hungry.**_


	6. Chapter 6

... I do not own Naruto ...

* * *

**Joyride**

by baby's breath

_- Learning His Secret -_

* * *

Sakura once again, for the fourth time, sat down on the chair she was previously at. She tried to go out and look for Sasuke, but every halls and doors looked the same, and the house was so big she was afraid to get lost. She would not dare open any door, afraid that she might be accused of being a thief. Having no more choice but to wait for Sasuke, or anyone, to enter the room, she resolved to just do the work Sasuke had left her to do _just this once_. 

Bored and halfway through her work, she threw a glance at the grandfather clock. It said 6:48 in the afternoon. She had already spent almost two hours at the mansion inside the study room. The silence that had enveloped her was getting into her nerves and being alone with no one to talk to was not helping either. Stretching lazily like a cat, she gave out a tired yawn.

A few moments later Roiyaru entered the room. She stopped writing and glanced at him. He wore no spectacles, but his eyes were droopy it seemed like he was sleeping. He had grayish hair and a mustache that was well trimmed. She could imagine seeing him eat, and the food would look like it was being sucked up that small patch of hair above his lips. Remembering to be polite, she let out a timid smile.

"Haruno-san, you can go home now," he declared.

Sakura gently let go of the pen she was holding. "What about the work he gave me?"

"Sasuke-bocchama said that you may leave the Uchiha mansion as you pleased," Roiyaru replied.

"But-"

"Sasuke-bocchama instructed that you should not mind the task he had given you for now," the older of the two interrupted.

Her eyes flickered from the various books opened in different pages and to the older man standing beside the door, then back to the books again. By the second time she looked at Roiyaru, he had tilted his head in a silent question of wether she would stand up from her spot or not. Quickly, she closed all the books and piled them neatly, folding a small portion of the pages that were open before. Gathering her materials inside the bag and strapping it on her shoulder she followed the butler who had opened the door for her.

The rain had stopped hours ago so Sakura conveniently hopped on to her bike and started her way home before it became too dark.

On one of the many massive windows of the Uchiha mansion, Sasuke watched her as she exited the gardens of his house and into the almost empty streets.

* * *

Sakura flipped the page of the thick medical book she was trying to read and understand fully. She dreamed of being a doctor someday, in order to help her parents and other people that needs help. It was something she wanted to be ever since she turned 8, even if it would mean spending a lot of money for her university years. Her goal was to build a small clinic on their place, where only the not-so-fortunate people lived, away from the rich people she was not very fond of. 

Her stomach laying flat on the bed and her feet bent backwards in the air, Sakura turned another page of the book. Her mind wandered back to the time when she was at Sasuke's house and when her temper got the better of her.

'_You're annoying...'_

Sakura flinched inwardly at that memory not so long ago. The way he said it, cold and seething with distaste, pinched a part of her heart for a reason unknown to her. She could still vividly see the cold gaze he directed to her while muttering those words. Sure he called her annoying before, and she was only surprised for a moment before she was angered once more. It was not a big deal that he called her annoying. But this time, it was different. The words were like a hand that squeezed her heart, cold and tormenting. Maybe she had gone too far and touched a very taboo subject without her knowing it.

She wondered why for a moment, wether it was her eyes playing tricks on her or it was real, she was able to see sadness on those deep black eyes, though they were gone as fast as they had come. For a little, she believed that there was more into Sasuke than the cold bastard that she sees in him. She vowed to know the reason behind his sudden change of behaviour and maybe know him a little more. Even if she hated him with passion, she should at least know him a bit better before fully judging him. After all, she should know who her enemy really was.

Shaking her thoughts away she concentrated at the book fully opened before her and continued to read the content. Then, coffee-coloured hair flashed before her for a moment and the pain she felt upon seeing a girl hug Neji came back full force, squeezing her tear ducts and producing tears. She quickly wiped them away before the tears fall and ruin her book. She frowned, her lips turning into an upside-down smile.

Here she thought that there was something more into their bond. That the time when Neji comforted her on the bridge was some hint of them being more than just acquaintances and maybe more than friends. She was hopeful then that the time that she would come to the bridge and seeing him there meant something, especially when he drove her home at the time when he played the flute for her.

A bitter smile graced her lips. She felt so stupid for thinking those things and hoping something as impossible as that. She hoped too much and forgot to consider that maybe he was always there because he always go there before going home, even before he met her. She also forgot, too caught up on her 'dream', that maybe he comforted her and drove her home only because he was such a gentleman and doing that out of courtesy, him coming from a noble clan and all.

Too tired to continue reading more of the book, she closed it and tucked it in the drawer of the table beside her bed. She caught sight of the handkerchief Neji gave her on the first day they met at the bridge. She looked at it for a moment and then took it out, holding the fabric against her palm tightly. She slept with the remnants of her tears still evident, her mind thinking of two people that bothered her right from the very start of the school year.

* * *

"What's all the fuss about?" Sakura whispered to herself. 

She was on her way to her school after a nice weekend, and there in the main flight of stairs leading to the only building of the school were lots of student who were flocked together, the main attention seeming to be in the centre of all the crowd. Just as she was about to step her foot on the cemented floor that was the stairs, the crowd slowly dispersed and she heard most of them make sounds of disappointment. Whatever or whoever it was that they were so excited about probably left.

Sakura could hear the conversation from two girls not too far away from her. She scowled in disgust as the two girls let out loud squeals before whispering to each other again. She could make out a few of what they were saying.

"Isn't she pretty in person?"

"Yeah, really pretty. I wish I'm like her. Pretty, famous and very rich!"

The taller girl gave a dreamy sigh before answering back, "She's even a close friend of him..."

Her companion nudged her with her elbow then said, "I think they're lovers."

The two looked at each other then gave a sigh, each looking like they were dreaming.

Dismissing the two delusional girls, she walked toward her locker to stuff her things inside. As she was locking it, she saw Naruto from the corner of her eyes, whistling a merry tune with his hands behind his head and his eyes squinted, giving him a foxy look.

Remembering the task she gave herself the night before, she left her locker and went after the blonde.

"Naruto!" Her call was futile against the noisy crowd of the early students lingering at the hallways.

Worming her way through the people, she ran as fast as she could to catch up on him. She called his name again but the blonde ignored her. Seeing that it was not working, she walked nearer to him and called him again.

"Naruto!" A vein popped on her temple when she realized that he can't hear her even with their proximity because of the earphones stuffed in his ears and the music that were in full blast. Cracking her knuckles, she bonked him at the head – hard.

"Owww!" Naruto held the throbbing part of his head where Sakura punched him and was about to return the favour when he realized who the culprit was.

"S-Sakura-chan, I didn't know it was you." He grinned a lopsided grin, rubbing the back of his head gently.

Sakura raised a perfectly arched pink eyebrow at this.

'_Since when did Naruto started calling me Sakura-chan?'_

"Ne, what do you want Sakura-chan?" Naruto gave a confident smirk. "Oh! I know want you want. Maybe on Saturday at 8 o'clock in the morning. I'm busy today."

Sakura closed her eyes, the corner of her lips twitching slightly.

'_He thinks I'm asking him on a date?!'_

"...but if you really insist, Sakura-chan, I won't deny your off – oww!" For the second time, Naruto's head was inflicted with pain, courtesy of Sakura.

The emerald-eyed girl took a deep breath to calm herself, while Naruto tried to stop a second bump from forming on his head, rubbing the sore spot gently.

"Now, would you let me talk before you make your assumptions?" Sakura inquired through gritted teeth.

When Naruto nodded his head, Sakura exhaled deeply before starting.

"You know Sasuke really well right?"

Naruto nodded as a response and he listened attentively as Sakura narrated what had happened during her first tutorial session with the Uchiha. When she finished, Naruto had his thumb and index finger resting on his chin, a sign that he was thinking. Sakura looked at the fox-like expression Naruto had on at the moment. He was very different from the Naruto that pranked her endlessly. He was rather funny and was a good company, his presence did not annoyed her that much anymore compared to when the school year had just started. Maybe, she was right that Fukyou Shi may not be as what she thought of them before.

She was pushed out of her thoughts when she felt Naruto grab her wrists firmly and drag her outside the school to the gardens at the front. She had no time to protest since she was slightly surprised, her mind wondering why Naruto seemed a little nervous. The blonde checked if someone was near the spot and at hearing distance before looking at her.

"Sakura-chan, don't tell Sasuke I told you this, okay?"

She looked at him as if he had grown another head. He was just so serious all of a sudden. She nodded her head eagerly.

"You see, Sasuke... he lived alone on that big house of his since he was eight."

It all then dawned on her why he was so cold toward her after her sudden outburst.

"_Just because... because I am not like you, a rich kid pampered by his parents, you can do whatever you want. Got it?!"_

She now understood that he may be given all the material riches ever known to man, but he lack one thing that every person should have – a parents' love, at such a very young age of eight. Even though it was a typical problem for any rich kid, Sakura still felt guilty for her to say such things toward him.

"His parents were rarely there, maybe only when having business meetings here in Konoha. Other than that, they would call him whenever they can, but those are very rare since his parents are always busy."

'_Ehh, Sasuke's gonna kill me for this.'_ Naruto thought.

They were silent for a while. Sakura was thinking of these new information she just learned while Naruto was praying inwardly that Sasuke would not know that he told Sakura something he did not want others to know.

Sasuke never liked it when someone learned about his situation of being alone for ten years or so. His parents were alive but they were barely there for him, so it was almost the same as them being dead.

"Hm, thanks Naruto!"

Sakura ran toward the school building, waving goodbye at him. Naruto was left alone at the garden, watching Sakura run away, her tied hair swaying slightly.

* * *

The Fukyou Shi walked leisurely at the garden located inside the building. There was an elegant fountain at the middle, and a few plants planted with measure. The rest that were not covered with the flowering plants and grasses were covered with cement for people to walk through. There were two, large glass door on both ends of the garden and the roof was made of glasses too so the blue sky was visible to anyone inside the garden, erasing the fact that it was located inside a building. 

Sasuke walked ahead of the group, his hands hidden inside his pockets. He was wearing a polo shirt, with longs sleeves rolled up to his elbows and he left two buttons unbuttoned. It was paired with very expensive Levi's jean pants. A deep scowl on his face completed his appearance. Despite the fact of a new person tagging along with them, which he did not mind since he was okay with it, his mind was focused on his personal 'tutor', also known as Haruno Sakura. He found it really annoying for her to act like that, talking about him and his parents like she knew everything. She would never understand him anyways since she had the love of her parents and she never understood what solitude really was. What irritate him the most was that he could not find it in him to fully hate the girl.

She was very different from most girls that swooned over him for his money, looks and bad boy reputation. She fights for her friends and was very passionate on things she cared for the most. She never gave up, even if Naruto pranked her with all the possible pranks that could be given to her. And he could not forget the smiles she would always give to her friends like that Ino girl. Most especially, she was the first girl to hurt him without a second thought. The still-present bruise on his cheek was the evidence for that.

Shaking his head off of those thoughts, he glanced at the fidgety Naruto beside him. He was puzzled about his behaviour. Naruto seemed to be uncomfortable being beside him.

A flash of pink caught the line fo his vision, and he momentarily stopped, trying to decipher where Sakura was going. He was sure it was her since she was the only person he knew that has pink hair.

"Hey!"

Naruto glanced at the speaker, and so were the others that were with him. The feeling of nervousness grew within him upon seeing Sakura. He had a feeling it would be about what he revealed to her that morning.

'_I'm toast'_ Naruto told himself, hoping Sasuke would find it in his cold heart to not beat him into a bloody pulp after this.

Sakura ran towards the group, determined to apologize to the Uchiha once and for all. She may hate the guy with passion, but that did not mean that she would be as cruel as that to him, hurting him that much. She was too kind for that.

Stopping a few feet in front of the Uchiha, Sakura looked up at his slightly confused face before bowing down in apology. After a few more seconds, when she felt like the young Uchiha was not doing anything, or even acknowledging her presence, she straightened herself up.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, slightly annoyed by his reaction.

Sasuke raised a dark eyebrow at this, wondering what she was apologizing about. The last time they saw each other, she was fired up and was shouting at him nonstop, her anger evident in her emerald eyes. Here she was now, apologizing.

Hesitantly, Sakura added, "I didn't mean to bring in a delicate subject about your parents." She glanced at him before averting her gaze quickly, a little embarrassed that she chose the time to apologize in front of him and his friends. She was concentrating more on him that she failed to notice that instead of four people, there were five that were staring at her.

Sasuke closed his eyes, eyelids draping over his black orbs. The corners of his lips turned downwards in a frown. He had an idea of why she was apologizing and explaining that she brought up the subject about his parents. He connected it with the way Naruto was sweating profusely beside him, looking at him like he would be punched by him anytime.

"Well?" Sakura remarked, clearly getting impatient by the lack of response from the raven-haired guy.

Emerald collided with onyx as Sasuke reopened his eyes.

"I don't need your pity," he walked past her but Sakura's words stopped him from his actions.

"I don't pity you," she replied. _'Why would I pity a jerk like you?'_ she added inwardly.

"I might not know how it feels to be truly alone, but I'm not that bad to mention something as sensitive as that subject. That's why I'm apologizing," she looked over her shoulder to the person whom she was speaking to.

Sasuke lowered his head.

"Hn."

'_I'm going to get Naruto for this. That blabbermouth.'_

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" Sakura inquired with a hopeful look on her face.

She felt a larger hand grabbed her wrist a little forcefully dragging her away from Naruto and the others.

"H-hey! What do you think are you doing?!" She grabbed his hand, trying to pry it off her wrist but it remained firmly there, making contact with her skin. Sakura's cheeks coloured, barely enough to be noticed, upon realizing Uchiha Sasuke was holding her. She kept on trying to take off the hand holding her wrist firmly.

"You think I'll forgive you that easily?" He looked over his shoulder, an arrogant smirk placed on his face. He took in the form of the struggling girl, her jade eyes vibrant with annoyance and anger.

Sakura was really different from any other girl. She has a fiery personality, and was not easily attracted to someone simply by money and good looks. And being the selfish bastard that he was, he was now determined to make her his.

After all, what an Uchiha wants, an Uchiha gets.

* * *

_A/N:_

_Ooh, what's gonna happen now? Sasuke finally decided he wanted Sakura to be his! Who will rescue Sakura from Sasuke's evil clutch? XD_

_- - -_

_Yosh! We passed the 100 review mark I thank all of you who took the time to read the story, and an __Itachi plushie__ to those who were so nice and left a review for the story._

_To __**Lilibeth **__- my 100__th__ reviewer. Yes you're right hun, you're the 100__th__ reviewer of my story! Too bad you did not left an e-mail address, I could've e-mailed you the 6__th__ chapter. But, I would be glad to send you the 7__th__ chapter!_

_70 plus alerts + 40 something favourites... shouldn't I be getting more than 9 reviews? _XP


	7. Chapter 7

... I do not own Naruto ...

* * *

**Joyride**

by baby's breath

_- Meeting Her Idol -_

* * *

"_You think I'll forgive you that easily?"_

Sakura groaned as those words escaped the Uchiha's lips. She tugged harder at her wrist, trying to break Sasuke's hold on her. Each attempt was a failure, for Sasuke's hold on her would tighten every time she tried to take his fingers off her wrist.

"Well what more do you want me to do?! I apologized already and I meant it," she said, still struggling from his grip.

"Hn," Sasuke pulled her closer, also noticing how light she was, and whispered closely on her ears, "you're going to be my _slave_."

"What?! It's already unfair I have do all your work instead of tutoring you, now let me go!"

As Sakura prepared to punch the hand that kept her wrist in a vise-like grip, another hand shot out and grabbed her free hand. She looked at her side in shock, the new hand that was gripping her other wrist was firm, not too tight that it hurt her wrist like Sasuke's.

Her emerald eyes took in the form of Hyuuga Neji, looking intently not at her, but at the direction where Sasuke was.

"Hyuuga, you have nothing to do in this," Sasuke sneered, pulling the roseate girl closer to him.

Neji and Sasuke address each other with their last name, a habit they developed since they first met. Despite them being friends, there would always be that competition that they would always have, wether it be in school grades, sports and many other things. It had been like that ever since, but it was nothing to be taken seriously, except when things were not in good terms between them. Just like what was happening now.

"You're hurting her Uchiha," Neji informed, pulling Sakura's wrist and making her bump on his chest. Sakura looked up at him, seeing calmness spread over his face and his lavender eyes staring back to onyx orbs.

"She's _mine_ and I can do whatever I want," Sasuke said, a low growl escaping his lips while trying to draw Sakura near him.

Sakura, who was still trying to free herself from Sasuke's tightening grip, looked at him like he had grown another head.

"Who said I was yours?! Let me go, you bastard," she raised the hand that Sasuke was holding, pulling closer to her in hopes of being free from his clasp.

'**Damn bastard! Telling we are his and trying to make us do his work!'** Inner Sakura screamed, one fist up before her and her eyes blazing with fire, literally.

"I have every right to tell you to let her go, Sakura's _my_ friend," Neji shot back, his voice calm unlike Sasuke's slightly irritated voice. The only thing being the same on their tone of voices were the hint of possessiveness in them.

Sakura's attempts from freeing herself momentarily wavered as Neji's words sunk in her mind. She was torn between the feeling of happiness and disappointment. Sure, she was happy that Neji considered her as a friend and that there really was a bond between them. However, the hope that the bond they have was more than a friendship ended as his words escaped his mouth.

"_...Sakura's my friend ..."_

_friends..._

"Just ... friends," Sakura muttered.

The sudden lack of movement from the person in between Sasuke and Neji caused them to look down on her, barely hearing what she had said. They lowered their hands holding hers a little, as they tried to see what was wrong with her.

Sakura had her eyes lowered on the ground, her coral fringes hiding her jade eyes. As soon as she felt the restraint on both of her wrists loosen a little, she pulled her hands free, the attempt being successful.

With clenched fists, she told the two of them, "I'm not a thing that can be owned!"

She stomped away, her eyes showing anger and headed away from the garden, leaving Sasuke and Neji both just staring at her retreating back either from shock or something else. Naruto had a what-the-hell-had-just-happened look while Shikamaru watched the scene that just occurred with slight interest before heaving a sigh and muttering his favourite word. He looked up at the clouds longingly and with a bored expression, wishing that he was like them – free from any problems, especially women.

'_Troublesome.'_

His eyes flickered momentarily to the glass doors of the large garden, discerning someone looking at their direction. They were close enough to the doors for him to see that the person was a girl with blonde hair and electric blue eyes. Their gazes met for a moment before the girl ran away until he could not see her anymore.

Neji made an attempt to follow the running pink-haired girl, but a hand grabbed his wrist that stopped him immediately. He looked at the owner of the hand – a girl with brunette hair tied in two buns and possesses warm brown eyes.

"Tenten?"

Tenten sighed, watching from the sidelines from before. She was friends with the four of them, with Neji being her oldest friend from the four. She was introduced to them by Neji and she knew how he and Sasuke act when they were together. They were in good behaviour most of the time, but the competition was always there. It seemed like the competition between their clans really do flow in their blood.

"I'll talk to her. You guys just don't know how to treat a woman properly," with that, she beamed at them and made a V-sign before following Sakura out of the garden and in to the school building.

Sasuke and Neji looked at each other momentarily with a string of anger visible in their eyes. Sasuke never liked the way Neji claimed that he and Sakura were friends, nor did he liked the way that Sakura was asking him to let her go but she was not asking the same for the Hyuuga. And what he despised the most was when Neji emphasized the word 'my' when he said that he and Sakura were friends.

* * *

She ran away from the scene, ignoring all the stares and glares from the people she passed by. Right now, nothing mattered to her. The only emotion she was feeling right now, aside from anger from being treated like a possession, was the feeling of despondency gnawing on her insides – specifically the tiny organ that was beating very fast at that moment. 

A big part of her was telling her she shouldn't have apologized in the first place while a tiny part of her was encouraging her that she did the right thing.

She broke in to the washroom, glad that no one was in there at the moment. She walked near the sink, gently placing her hand on the cool marble surface. She looked at her reflection at the mirror. Her roseate hair was in a mess from running, the hair elastic keeping it in place was not tightly tied anymore. She breathed in a large amount of air, her lungs greedily taking in the air as much as it could. Her hands worked on retying her hair once again, combing the coral locks with her fingers before gathering them again to be tied.

As Sakura did this, someone entered the washroom quietly and approached her.

Sakura placed her hands on top of the counter again, her eyes stinging from the tears that were threatening to fall. She half-wished that she did not apologized, then maybe she would not know that Neji saw her only as a friend. But she was half-happy, if not very happy, to be able to know where she and Neji stood even if their relationship was only called friendship.

"Here."

Sakura looked beside her, emerald staring back at warm chocolate eyes. Her eyes widened, taking in the familiar face of her companion. Her heart started beating at a faster rate, her mind in a jumbled mess and was unable to produce an intelligent word to speak.

"T-Tenten-san?!" she blurted out, surprise tied to every syllable of the person's name.

Tenten smiled at her, gesturing at the handkerchief on her hand. Sakura took it meekly, looking at her from the corner of her eyes. She gently wiped the tears that escaped her eyes, feeling very conscious being beside such a famous person she idolized from the very start. There she was, her face smothered with salty tears and her hair in a jungle of tangles, not to mention the depression she was feeling at the very moment. She never imagined meeting the person she look up to in a situation like that. She was speechless even, not anticipating such an event would occur in her life.

Tenten braced her hand on the smooth surface of the washroom's sink, leaning on it a little as she looked at Sakura through the big mirror.

"Oh, just drop the formality. Sakura right?" she moved her head sideways to look at her.

She received a shy nod as a response.

"Tenten-san, how did you know my name?" Sakura asked.

She smiled at her once again, causing Sakura to smile back at her.

"Didn't I told you to drop the formalities?"

Sakura nodded. "Tenten..."

The said person nodded enthusiastically, encouraging her to go on.

"H-how did you know my name?"

Tenten turned around, now her back was facing the mirror, her lower back leaning against the counter.

"I was with Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto a while ago, I heard Neji say your name," Tenten explained.

Sakura felt embarrassed at being seen in such an awkward situation, she did not even noticed the brunette's presence in the scene. She looked at her once again. Tenten's silky locks of hair were tied elegantly in two buns and she kept on a simple make-up, accentuating her natural beauty. She was wearing simple yet very expensive clothes and she smelled of an exorbitant perfume.

"You know them?" Sakura inquired gently.

Tenten nodded, "Yeah, they are my childhood friends. But Neji was my oldest friend."

Sakura inclined her head to show that she understood. Then something dawned on her. A memory of the time she saw Neji hugging a girl at the bridge over the pond flashed before her. Tenten , no doubt was that girl.

The fact that Tenten and Neji were childhood friends saddened her. She glanced at the movie star once again – her idol. She was famous, rich and very pretty. Everything that she was not. And most of all, she knew Neji for years and was a close friend of his while she only knew him for weeks.

She, on the other hand, was not famous, pretty nor rich. She was only a commoner, a simple and plain girl. She was not as close to Neji as Tenten was. Neji was a very unreachable person with his status of being a prodigy of a very powerful clan. She was nothing compared to Tenten, and she was not fit to be with Neji. Tenten and Neji were meant for each other.

That was her initial conclusion.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Sakura glanced briefly at Tenten, feeling herself shrink once more after concluding that her dream of being with Neji, the person she likes so much, would stay like that – only a dream. Neji was better off with Tenten, someone in his same league unlike her.

Seeing the questioning look Tenten was giving her, Sakura nodded.

"Hm, I'm not sure how you're really feeling, but I kind of understand how you it feels. Being treated like you are not a person is something I, myself, had gone through," Tenten explained.

Being a famous movie actress was not an easy job. At the age of 13, she left for the states with her parents. She had always wanted to be a famous actress, so she spent most of her time auditioning for many roles, big or not. When luck showered on her, her fame rose considerably at such a young age of 14. She earned a lot of main roles and starred on multi-million dollar movie projects. She became an international star, captivating people from all over the world with her powerful acting. However, as much as she loved the job, she cannot help but think that other people were only using her for their own interests. But she would always think that acting was her life, and seeing the joy on people's faces were enough to encourage her to go on with her successful career.

Along with her successful career was her longing for her friends, especially the boy she was friends with for five years. She left with only a single goodbye since her trip was so sudden. She promised him before he will never be alone and she broke it. She tried to stay in contact with Neji, but the flood of tapings, modelling and other works crushed that attempt. Her almost daily calls turn into weekly ones, then monthly. They would call once or twice a month, and maybe chat and that would be all. They remained friends still, though they can only see each other through the pictures they send in e-mails.

Now that she was back, she would try her best to fill up the gaps of their friendship.

After a moment of reminiscing, Tenten sighed. She turned to look at Sakura who was slightly fidgeting but nonetheless looked okay.

"You know, that was a first," she told Sakura.

"Huh?" Sakura looked up at her, wondering what she was talking about.

"It's Sasuke. I've never seen him so _possessive_ before. He was never really close to any girls since he hates having their undesired attentions."

"Well, it is in his nature to be a jerk," Sakura replied, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Tenten giggled, amused by Sakura's reaction and replies. She never thought she would see the day when a girl loathed the famous Uchiha Sasuke. Even by the short time that they talked, she felt like they would get along really well.

Tenten liked how Sakura did not treat her like some sort of a mighty human being just because she was a famous actress. She knew that Sakura knows her because she did not introduced herself but Sakura already knew her name. Sakura talked to her like she was only a normal person, no fame or wealth attached to her name. She only received that treatment from her parents and her four friends.

"You know, I like your personality. You're so different from lots of people I know," Tenten pointed out.

Sakura smiled at her brightly, "I'm glad. I never though that I would meet my idol in person someday, and to think that she already liked me."

The two laughed a little. Sakura was very happy she was making a new friend, in spite of who she was and how close she was to Neji.

"So, you know Fukyou Shi for how long?" Tenten inquired, referring to the name the four dubbed themselves.

"I've never met them in person until this year. I've heard a lot about them, mostly negative so I really hated them. I remembered when they pranked me because I stood for my friend. And actually, I had a little accident with that Uchiha on the very first day of school," she answered, feeling more and more comfortable being around Tenten.

Tenten felt surprised. Pranks? Sakura must have had something in her that made Fukyou Shi softer that they only punished her with pranks, or maybe someone had a soft spot for her without him knowing it. She was thinking along the lines of raven hair.

Tenten grabbed the pink-haired lass's hand, leading her out of the washroom.

"Where are we going?"

"Where else? To the Fukyou Shi of course."

"WHAT!?" Sakura tried to stop Tenten from dragging her any further.

"Oh come on Sakura. You're the only one I know who was chastised by those four and was still in the same school as them," she exclaimed with a pleased voice.

Sakura sure was a tough girl.

"It's time you get to know them better," Tenten stated with a smile that made Sakura a little nervous.

She never thought that her successful attempts of avoiding the _Cocky Four_ would all go down just because she met her idol.

* * *

_A/N:_

_A HUGE thanks to the following people who left very lovely and heart-fluttering reviews:_

**Kaze-Yume No Tenshi, Gabiuti, crazyevilgirl, Sakura-chan1345 **don't worry imouto, I'll always give you virtual plushies – just for you!**, sallyluv16, ninjaxbunny **thanks for such a wonderful review, let's hope we can reach more than 200 :), **blueblossomkunoichi **I know it's sometimes annoying when a chapter is short, but it's good in a way that they keep you on the edge of your seat ;)**, Standupdoutei **you're welcome hun, it's a pleasure to know that you appreciate me writing this story!**, crescentcutter** a fabulous job? Wow, thanks :)**, SaphireGloom, Shadowsakura321, c.b.o.l. **isn't it just awesome when Sasuke's possessive? heh :3**, Neko no Yummei, -my-name-is-V-, Quin Uchiha of the Desert, Sakura12, sandtessen, inn0centdr3ameR** I'm happy you liked the Itachi plushie! Hehe, I just like him so much, my numba one favourite character in Naruto**, frienz4ever **they did not really fight, but there's the tension there between the two ;)**, icecandy74, Loversflame, yukibozu, UnNamedFlower**

_I'm happy to see that a lot of people liked the story and added it on their alerts and favourites list. But it wasn't as sweet as those people who added this on their lists AND left a lovely review that makes me swell with happiness!_

P.S.** I won't be able to update the story until mid-August for some personal reasons.** And yeah, this one's unedited, but I will edit this if I got the chance, don't worry I'll just replace the chapter, not delete it. Psst! If you read up to here, that means you read all through my long author's note. Thanks! _Please_ type a 'you're welcome' note at your reviews if you really did reached this part. C:


	8. Chapter 8

_Special Thanks:_

**crazyevilgirl, Kaze-Yume No Tenshi** (thanks for understanding. And for the question if Tenten's going to end up with Neji you'll just have to read to find out! C: And yeah, don't worry if you ramble, I love long reviews!)**, c.b.o.l. **(your review made me so happy!)**, sallyluv16 **(thanks for understanding!)**, trident.gum, Lament.Of.Darkness** (I'm not sure if I replied to this, but Hinata will come in the right time, XD)**, Neko no Yummei, frienz4ever, sasusaku-emo, gemmaa, Sakura12, sharinganuser21 **(hope you'll stick up to the end!)**, lonely blue moon, SaphireGloom, bargavi, yukibozu** (there'll be development in Sakura and Neji's relationship, even though I don't want to 'cause I love Sasuke and Sakura's pairing. C: )**, Sakura-chan1345, -my-name-is-V-, KAGOMEDOLL, Standupoutei** (thanks for reading it and I'm glad you found the last chapter great. hugs)**, secret24, ninjaxbunny, inn0centdr3ameR** (really? I don't really watch Aladdin, but I remember one time when there was this series of Aladdin episodes aired back in my home country. I watched it because the genie was so funny!)

_I'm glad to know some people read author's notes. And thanks for reviewing!_

... I do not own Naruto ...

* * *

**Joyride**

by baby's breath

_-Making Two Enemies With One Stone-_

* * *

Glares like daggers from different students occupying the halls, which were mostly from the female species, were all directed right at the bull's eye – namely Haruno Sakura. But being used to such treatments, she ignored all the glares that seemed to be of envy. The stares were because the nobody Haruno Sakura was beside the famous actress Tenten, who did not seemed to mind the attention but instead was smiling brightly. 

"Come on Sakura, maybe they're at the school cafeteria," Tenten held her hand and dragged her to the school cafeteria.

"That bitch, she had Sasuke-kun and Neji-kun's attention, and now even Tenten-chan!" a girl with purple locks of hair stated with pure anger and jealousy.

She was one of the many fangirls of the Fukyou Shi. In fact, she was the unannounced 'leader' because compared to the others, she was the richest and the most scrimpy compared to the other members of the unofficial but ever-growing club.

The purple-haired girl, who goes by the name of Ami, looked at the back of the pink-haired girl with pure distaste and disgust. A frown settled on her scarlet lips as she glared at Sakura. Every fangirls knew not to mess up with her whenever it concerned the members of the infamous group of the Fukyou Shi, especially Uchiha Sasuke. They may fawn over them, but they never wanted to cross Ami's path in fear of her wrath. Ami was very full of herself, and she always thought of herself as the only girl who was good enough to be with Sasuke; or Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru for that matter. She followed the them everywhere as the good fangirl that she was, only to be ignored. But she seemed unfazed by this, seeing that she oppressed every other girl who tried to be with Sasuke, threatening them and everything.

Sakura was not even aware of the glare that was burning a hole at her back, nor was she aware that a fangirl like Ami exist, and she was not even aware that Ami even exist. She haven't met Ami before, but it was the opposite for the purple-haired girl. Ami knew Sakura very well. After all she loathed the rosette with passion since she insulted 'her' Sasuke-kun in front of the student body while defending her blonde friend. She hated Sakura even more when she delivered a punch right at 'her' Sasuke-kun's jaw, and she felt more dislike – and also jealousy – towards Sakura when she witnessed the tug-of-war between Sasuke and Neji with Sakura as the rope.

She stomped angrily away, her stilettos making loud annoying sounds as her little minions followed her.

'_You'll get your payback soon, bitch!'_

Sakura sneezed lightly, wiping her nose vigorously after that.

Tenten was craning her neck and trying to find her four friends amidst the sea of people swarming the cafeteria. Her face brightened up when she spotted the four sitting on their designated table at the corner of the huge room. It was a round table, with one, long, semi-circle, bench-like chair that surrounds it. It was covered with an expensive leather compared to all the hard chairs in the cafeteria, especially made just for the four wealthy students.

"There they are! C'mon!" Tenten exclaimed happily, dragging a protesting Sakura once again.

Tenten sat next to Neji, emitting a slight jealous and sad look from Sakura, and motioned for her to sit with them.

"Hey guys! This is my new friend, Sakura!" she introduced.

"Eh, we knew that already Tenten..." Naruto scratched the back of his head in confusion before looking expectantly at Sakura. "Say Sakura-chan. Sit next to me!" Naruto patted the empty spot next to him.

"Dobe. She's sitting next to me," Sasuke interrupted, glaring at the blonde.

Sakura huffed angrily, not in favour with the thought of sitting next to the Uchiha. She settled next to Naruto, crossing her arms in front of her chest and looking anywhere except the self-centred Uchiha.

Naruto grinned triumphantly, "Did you say something, Sasuke?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and looked the other way, feeling his pride got bruised. However, there were other ways to get through the vixen, he still remembered her _job_.

"Sakura-chan! Order every food you like, my treat!" Naruto shouted, much to Sakura' distress. Naruto was shouting right at her ear, possibly damaging her eardrums.

"Naruto, keep it down!" Sakura stated, protecting her ear with her hand.

Naruto smiled sheepishly and apologized, the interaction between the two earning a few slight glares from the table. Sasuke almost burned a hole at Naruto's head from his glare, and Neji observed the scene before him calmly, but Tenten noticed the slightest movement of Neji's light lavender eyes.

The blonde called one of _their_ waiters, since they always received special treatment unlike the other students who have to line up for their food, and ordered for foods Sakura had never heard of. She felt a little surprised though when she heard Naruto order four bowls of ramen. Now that was unusual, ordering a food only commoners should have had, and four bowls of it no less.

Sakura's jades darted from Naruto to Shikamaru, to Tenten and Neji before it landed on Sasuke. Their eyes met for a moment before her eyes focused on something else, but their eye contact seemed too long for her and not to mention that she felt the slight colouring of her cheeks upon looking at those dark orbs.

From the distance, blue eyes observed the scene that was unfolding.

* * *

"Hey Ino-pig!" Sakura called, running towards the blue-eyed blonde. It was already school dismissal. 

Sakura stopped beside her, smiling slightly while trying to catch her breath.

"We haven't talk in a while you pig! So tell me, what's going on huh?" she asked, playfully punching Ino on her shoulder.

Ino glanced at her from the corner of her eyes, unconsciously clutching her binder tighter than it should be. She clenched her jaw, before opening her mouth to speak as she stopped walking, causing Sakura to stop too. The rosette glanced at Ino, but her long fringes covered her baby-blue eyes.

"I'm fine. How about you? Are you having fun flirting?" she inquired, her words spoken in harsh whisper that Sakura could only make out a few of it.

"What? What do you mean flirting? Ino, I don't understa –," Sakura tried to place a hand on Ino's shoulder, but she shrugged it off before it even made contact with her skin.

"Hn, nice going Sakura. You keep on pretending you don't like them, but deep inside I know that you like the attention you're getting, especially from _him_," Ino declared before walking away and leaving a confused Sakura behind.

'_Attention? What attention?'_

Sakura watched her friend walk away, still confused about the way Ino talked to her.

A black Supra pulled in beside her, and the window from the front seat pulled down while she still stood, motionless and staring at where Ino had gone. Sakura momentarily forgot about her friend's strange behaviour to look at the luxurious car. She peeked through the open window and saw none other than Sasuke at the driver's seat.

There was an automatic scowl on her face.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" she asked.

"Hn, have you forgotten already?" Sasuke asked with a smirk on his face.

It only took her a few seconds before it dawned on her, the fact that she hated the most but was extremely necessary for her family's financial problems. _'Stupid tutoring.'_

She heard the unlocking of the car's doors and she glanced at Sasuke with one of her eyebrows rising higher compared to the other one.

Sasuke sighed at Sakura's denseness.

"Hop in," he commanded with the usual monotone evident in his voice.

"Why should I? I have my own means of transportation and I can go to your house without your help!" Sakura insisted, walking away and ignoring Sasuke.

"You can't go anywhere without me now," Sasuke said, and Sakura knew fairly well that he had his smirk on as always. His car followed her closely as she kept on walking without looking at him.

"Oh yeah, give me a valid reason then!" Sakura shouted, stopping and looking directly at the driver.

"For all I know, your bike is already miles away."

Sakura's eyes widened, her mouth falling open just slightly but enough for Sasuke's smirk to widen. Sakura wanted so much to wipe that smirk off his face as she realized what he meant by her 'bike already miles away'.

"You DIDN'T!"

"Hn."

Sakura sprinted towards the bicycle rack, only to find it empty – no traces left of where her bike used to be. She clenched and unclenched her fists, stomping her feet as she closed her eyes and let out a frustrated scream through gritted teeth. She could not afford to take the bus, tat would take away the money she had and would only give more money problems. She jumped slightly when she heard a 'honk!' from Sasuke's car. Some of her stubborn hair that would not go with the other locks tied in a ponytail swayed lightly as she quickly looked over her shoulder toward Sasuke who was waiting patiently in his car.

"Damn you. I hate you Uchiha," she whispered before dejectedly willing her body to go inside the car.

The car sped off stealthily without creating too much noise. Sakura sat stiffly beside Sasuke, her eyes focused on the road that passed by swiftly. For some reason, she felt her heart beating rapidly against her chest. The images outside passed by in a blur even though she felt like the car was not moving at all.

She suddenly remembered something and she rummaged through her bag, trying to look for it. She extended her hand with the object in her hand, her limb as stiff as board.

Sasuke glanced at it from the corner of his eyes before focusing again on the road. When the red light turned on, he stepped on the brake before fully looking at the garment on her hand.

"Thought you decided to keep it so you can hug it at night," he stated smugly before taking it.

"Dream on Uchiha," she spat before looking outside through the window again.

Sasuke placed the neatly folded jacket that he lent her before at the back seat before revving the engine again as the light turned green. An awkward silence submersed between the two.

"Thanks for that," Sasuke's companion murmured, glancing at him briefly before turning at the windows again.

"Hn."

After the small conversation, a comfortable silence settled inside the car's atmosphere, replacing the awkwardness from before.

* * *

"Yamanaka Ino?" 

Ino stopped when she heard her name being mentioned by a feminine voice. She turned around to meet eye to eye with a girl an inch taller than her. She had too much make-up on, and eyebrows that were like upside-down 'U', too thin and too fake to be called an eyebrow.

"Who are you?"

The girl smirked, as well as the two other girls behind her. She bend her hips on the side, putting all her weight on one foot.

"It doesn't matter right now. Anyways, I've seen your little chat with Sakura and I noticed you are a little pissed off at her," she said. Immediately, she covered her mouth with her lips as if she said something wrong, "Oh, silly me. You were not pissed, you're very angry. Am I right?"

Ino nodded a little. She was really angry at Sakura. She felt jealous ever since Sakura started getting all the attention of the Fukyou Shi, especially Sasuke's attention. She trusted Sakura, but in return her supposed to be friend betrayed her. Sakura was going all in an I-despise-Fukyou-Shi façade, but it was all a cover up just so she would be the focus of their attention.

"Thought so. I know how much it hurt seeing your 'friend' flirting like a whore with the guy you admire," the girl placed a hand near her chest, feigning a hurt look. It was gone after a few seconds as she walked closer towards Ino and placed a hand on her shoulder. She leaned near her ear to whisper, "I feel the same for you. You know, Sakura's a fake friend. She was just using you so that she can get closer to our Sasuke-kun. Remember when she defended you? That was just all an act; a part of her plan to be able to talk to Sasuke-kun."

Ino nodded her head, her eyes trained on the ground and her mind completely accepting what the stranger was saying. All the things she was stating were making sense in her mind. Her eyes were narrowing every time from suppressed anger.

"Well, how about helping me plan a payback for that bitch?" the girl smirked as she walked back towards her friends.

Ino raised her head to look at the girl. She nodded her head and affirmed, "Count me in."

The girl clapped giddily, and her two lackeys gave squeals of approvements, their artificial faces shining with glee.

"That's excellent!" She extended her hand towards her in an invitation for a handshake. Ino accepted it after a moment of thinking.

"I'm Ami. Watanabe Ami."

* * *

_A/N:_

_Is it too much if I ask for more than 30 reviews? Hehe, yeah I know. That will only happen in my dreams._

_Thank God that everything now was getting better, so I had the chance to install an update earlier than the time I mentioned last chapter._

**Next chapter of Joyride: He's Not Who You Think He Is!**

Isn't it about time that Sasuke meets Sakura's parents? And what's this, Sakura's accusing Sasuke of being a pervert!


	9. Chapter 9

... I do not own Naruto ...

* * *

**Joyride**

by baby's breath

_- He's Not Who You Think He Is! -_

* * *

At the Haruno residence, Daichi rested on one of the living room's chair with a cup of coffee in his hand and a book on the other. His dark hair fell freely in front of him, slightly obscuring the article he was reading. He had a pair of round glasses placed before his eyes, helping him to read. 

On the other hand, his wife Katsu was pacing back and forth near the entrance hall, her arms tucked together in front of her chest.

Daichi looked at her for a moment, the worry evident on her light emerald eyes.

"Katsu, don't worry. She'll be here soon for sure," Daichi muttered in an attempt to calm his still worried wife.

Katsu stopped and faced him, her hands settling on her waist – a sign of anger. She took a few breaths to calm herself down and stomped her way towards her husband, crouching a little so that her face was closer to him.

"Don't worry?! Do you know what time it is already? Kami, it's already 10:50! She was never this late!"

Katsu straightened her body after her yelling before walking towards the door again where Sakura was supposed to have entered two hours ago. She tapped her foot against the wooden board of the entrance impatiently.

Daichi glanced at the clock, also getting worried. But he trusted his daughter and knew that she was safe. His attention was pulled towards his wife who was now fumbling with the lock of the door. He stood up, placing the cup half-filled with coffee and the book at the table before walking towards his wife and helping her open the door.

Katsu shot out of the door and towards the small lawn their family owned, her eyes widening upon seeing her daughter with someone she was sure does not belong on their side of the city. Daichi stumbled near her and his jaw almost dropped at the sight before him.

* * *

"Dammit, my parents are going to kill me!" Sakura wringed her hands uncomfortably before looking at Sasuke. "I'm sorry," she apologized, remembering how Sasuke was sensitive when it came to parent things. 

"Hn."

She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. He seemed to be not affected anymore, maybe he understood that she did not meant to remind him of his parents.

Sasuke found her observing him with her pine eyes before he rounded a corner quickly, causing the girl to lost her balance and tipped to the side.

"Be more careful! You're such a reckless driver, you should be sorry!" Sakura shouted, her heart beating rapidly from the sudden turn, rubbing her shoulder that hit the glass window of the door.

"Shouldn't you be sorry? You haven't apologized yet for this," Sasuke pointed at his cheek where Sakura had punched him, his eyes still trained on the road, the other hand on the wheel.

Sakura looked at him, noticing that the bruise was really gone. She pouted, disappointed that it was gone before she looked stubbornly at the window. "Why should I? You deserved it."

Sasuke smirked and merely responded with a 'Hn' once again as he continued to drive. Sakura glanced at digital clock of the car, only to see that it was very late at night. Her parents were really going to kill her.

"I told you! You should've just let me take all your work to my house! I could've just given it to you tomorrow!" Sakura moaned in aggravation, already picturing how her parents would react because of how late she was.

Figures, Sasuke kept her all night and ignored her pleads that she was supposed to be home. Once again, he made her do all his work – plus her own work – only helping once in a while. She was only supposed to be there for three hours, starting at four in the afternoon right after school dismissal. But no, Sasuke insisted they finish all the works which would have taken only until 8 o'clock had he not invited her for dinner, and not included was their constant bickering that stretched the time up to an hour. So in lieu of Sakura's work done at supposed to be seven in the evening, they were able to finish everything two hours late. Plus the fact that it would take them about 45 minutes just to go to the other side of the city where Sakura lived.

Sakura leaned her head at the glass window, her mind reminiscing the events that occurred during dinner.

_A knock resounded inside the silent study room. A second later, Roiyaru entered and closed the door behind him, bowing in greeting._

"_Sasuke-bocchama, dinner is ready. I also added an extra place for our guest tonight," he explained._

_Sasuke nodded and stood up, glancing at Sakura who still has her nose buried in the papers._

"_Oi. Aren't you going to eat?"_

_Sakura shot him a glare before she once again focused at the papers._

'_**First he was acting like a jerk, and now he's asking us for dinner like some good guy?!'**__ her inner proclaimed._

_Sakura mentally nodded. For her, Sasuke was like a weather – slightly unpredictable unless you learn all about it._

_The Uchiha pocketed his hands, gesturing at Roiyaru who understood almost immediately. He opened the door for Sasuke before he went to Sakura._

"_Haruno-san, I believe dinner is served?"_

_The person in question smiled politely before replying, "Sasuke already left Roiyaru-san."_

_The butler raised his eyebrow, amazed by how much the girl despised the Uchiha. For all he knew, all girls usually swooned over the handsome heir._

"_Haruno-san, as a guest to this house we are supposed to treat you as such. Now, I'll be happy to lead you to where Sasuke-bocchama is," Roiyaru insisted._

_Just then, two maids entered the room and one closed the books Sakura was busying herself with. Another one held her shoulders and hauled her up the chair, gently pushing her to the oak doors._

"_Now all is settled, follow me Haruno-san."_

_Sakura could only groan in protest, but the maids behind her kept on guiding her to where she should eat, denying her of any chance to escape._

_There were lots of twists and turns, and Sakura wondered how these people knew where to go considering the size of the house that was comparable to a great labyrinth._

_They ended at one cream-coloured door and Roiyaru knocked gently against the wooden door before opening it. He held the door for Sakura before leaving and closing the door. Sakura could only gape at how wonderful the place was._

_Three of the four walls were made entirely of glasses and she could see another garden outside. The garden was only illuminated with dots of lights, creating the picture of lots of fireflies flying in the area. A fountain was situated at the centre of that garden, and she could see it clearly from where she stood. Several lights focused on the woman figure of the fountain, creating an ethereal ambiance. Her emerald eyes took in the inside of the room; there were chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, just like any other rooms she had been in (though each chandelier was different from the other), the floor was made of marble and a small glass table was in the middle with only two chairs. Everything was kept simple yet the place was breathtaking. Sakura loved how everything was only lit up by the lights from the garden and the chandelier inside the room, it was like candle-lit dinner but much, much better._

_Sakura looked back at the chairs again. She counted two, and the first one was already occupied by the bored-looking Uchiha. Her mind calculated where everything was hinting to. One, the romantic setting; two, there's only two chairs, with a set of plates and everything else; and three, one jerk._

'_**Is this some kind of a date?!' **__inner Sakura asked._

"_Why are there two chairs?" Sakura asked, thankfully not the one her inner self blurted out._

"_What, you want to sit on my lap?" came the reply._

_A vein twitched. Sakura glared angrily at Sasuke who had a smirk placed on his lips once again. _

"_Yeah right," she said sarcastically whispering something that resembled 'jerk' to herself. She sat opposite the Uchiha, looking anywhere except his taunting smirk._

_Roiyaru entered the room once again, with a tray of food and three other maids also holding trays. Sakura looked at all the food laid before her. She could only see these amount of food on TV, and never in her life had she tasted one of them. They all looked delicious and expensive._

_If it weren't for Roiyaru staying behind in case they needed assistance, Sakura would have been very uncomfortable eating with the Uchiha. After all, without the butler, it would have been like a _real, romantic date_. And that would be her first._

_She glanced at the lots of spoons and forks of different sizes placed before her. She was about to take one spoon when her hand froze mid-air._

'_Which one should I use first?'_

"Oi, which way should I go?" Sasuke asked, as soon as the route was not familiar to him anymore.

"Huh?" was Sakura's unintelligent reply.

"I don't like repeating myself."

"Oh, just turn to the left and when you came to another intersection turn right. I'll tell you when to stop," she directed absentmindedly.

Sasuke drove on, smirking at the thought that Sakura did not persist that she would take the bus like what she claimed when they arrived at his house.

She looked so innocent when Roiyaru taught her how to use the set of spoon and fork properly, and she learned very quickly. After dinner, she was very silent and seemed to be keeping her distance until they arrived at the study room. They had a few bickering session just like before dinner but that was about it.

The girl finally stopped her dramas about how he had been so mean taking her bike away. His constant replies would be that she have to get used to the fact that he would be the one to drop her home and pick her up in the morning. When Sakura asked why he was doing it, he would only reply that it was because he was an Uchiha and he can do what he wants in which Sakura would reply that he was just a selfish brat.

Sakura can be easily read like an open book; the culprit was her emerald eyes. He liked looking at those eyes when they turned a darker shade with anger and annoyance and then brightened up when happy or just when she was relaxed.

Sasuke shook his head mentally; why was he thinking of her that way? She was just an interesting female species, that's all and nothing else.

"You can stop here now," Sakura spoke gently. She gathered all her books and bag before stepping out of the car.

She looked back at Sasuke to thank him, out of courtesy of course since she still thought of him as a jerk, after all she could have been riding her bike had he not thrown it, but she saw him coming out of the car as well.

"What do you think are you doing?" she asked.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your parents?" Sasuke walked towards her as Sakura faced the what was supposed to be empty lawn of their house. Even their fence was open.

"Damn," she whispered which caused Sasuke to smirk.

* * *

Daichi and Katsu stood at the front of their house, their mouths agape from awe as their daughter, the one and only Haruno Sakura, came out of a very expensive wine red Acura TL. Another person came out of the car, and much to Katsu's horror, it was a guy. 

"Sakura, she's with a guy all this time!? Oh, I'll show that guy never to meddle with my daughter again," Katsu said as she looked at how the guy smirked over something Sakura said. She rolled the sleeves of her shirt and walked towards the two with her husband following in case Katsu had gone too far. No one, rich or not, courted her daughter without their permission.

"Sakura!" Katsu called, her nostrils getting bigger with fury.

Sakura started walking towards them, glaring at the guy momentarily and muttering what seemed to be a 'thanks'.

Katsu and Daichi got close enough to make out the guy's face and Sakura's.

"You little lady are going inside the house and you over there! You..." the sentence trailed off into nothingness as Katsu took in a closer inspection of the guy she was thinking was dating her daughter.

There in front of her was none other than the multi-billion heir of the most powerful clan in Japan. There was no mistake in that, she had seen his face in one of the cover page of a magazine.

"U-Uchiha-sama!" Katsu straightened her sleeves down, and the once frown that was set on her face turned to that of a pleasant grin. Daichi stood there, but offered a gentle smile on his face unlike his overreacting wife.

"Haruno-san," Sasuke greeted at the two, tilting his head at acknowledgement.

"Why, that was so nice of you to take our Sakura home," she complimented with the smile still present, her hands locked together in front of her chest. "But of course, boyfriends," Sakura choked on her own saliva when she heard this, "normally do that. Here, why don't you go in our house for tea. It may be small, but it's cozy," Katsu offered, walking beside him and encircling her arms on his right arm in an invitation.

Sasuke threw a look at Sakura, who was desperately making an X-sign behind her parents' back. Of course, the roseate would not want him to go inside. He looked back at Sakura's mom's beaming face then to Sakura's face. Her brows were knitted together and she was frowning.

"Sure, why not."

"Oh, that's great Uchiha-sama!" Katsu walked back to the house, leaving Sasuke with Daichi. She clung on Sakura's arm this time and whispered through her smile, "Why didn't you tell me you have an Uchiha as your boyfriend?"

"Kaa-san! He's not my boyfriend!" Sakura denied in a hissed whisper. "He's not even a friend!"

Katsu smiled slyly at her daughter, "Then tell me, why was he driving you home at this time of the night?"

"Kaa-san, I was just tutoring him –"

"He's the guy you're talking about?!" she stage whispered, her emerald eyes that was identical to her daughter's widening.

"Yeah, yeah that's him," Sakura kept herself from rolling her eyes when she heard her mother giggle childishly.

"Oh Sakura. First there was Hyuuga-sama, now Uchiha-sama! How could you be so devious and have two boyfriends at once?"

Sakura looked at her mother with utter disbelief, tripping a little for no reason at all.

'_Kaa-san knew the time Neji drove me home all along?!'_

"K-kaa-san, what you're thinking is all wrong. Neji's a friend, and Sasuke's just... that, Sasuke," Sakura tried to explain to her mother who was now grinning ear to ear. It pained her to claim that she and Neji were just friends, and it irritate her that her mother would think like that about her and Sasuke.

They entered the house, and as Sakura was taking off her shoes and replacing it with her comfortable slippers, she heard her mother say something about having little Uchiha babies. What was worse was that at her back, she heard her father calmly threaten Sasuke that if ever he tried hurting his daughter, he would not see the end of it.

'_This was going to be a long night,' _she thought with a groan.

* * *

Sasuke sat at the love seat of the Haruno household. Their living room was decent with the walls painted with the colour of cream and the floor covered with tatami mats. The couch and the love seat where he was sitting were of a beige color, the coffee table painted with varnish was at the centre of the room and a few paintings and a scroll hanging on the walls. 

Sakura's parents left them with Katsu dragging Daichi to the small kitchen to prepare tea, leaving the two alone.

"My room is bigger than this house," Sasuke commented, looking around the living room furniture before focusing his interest on one family album that was situated below the coffee table.

"Shut your trap Uchiha," the rosette mumbled, a scowl present on her face, unimpressed with his obvious boastfulness and attempt to irritate her to hell.

Sasuke fingered through the leaves of the album, smirking at one of Sakura's picture when she was young. She had on a party hat, and a cake's frosting was on her nose and she was trying to look at it with her bottle green eyes. His smirk widened, which did not go unnoticed by Sakura, when he came to one particular picture.

"What are you looking at?" Sakura inquired, inching closer from her perch on a separate couch before she stood up quietly to see what was amusing the Uchiha, the irritation temporarily replaced with that of pure curiousness.

Sasuke pretended to not notice Sakura until she sat down next to him, trying to peek beside him. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes, the smirk only widening more when the petite female gave a slight 'eep!' before trying to snag the album away from him. An evident blush was kissing her once pale cheeks as one of her hands held Sasuke's forearm, the other one tugging the photo album from his clutch.

"Give that to me! You pervert!" she tried to tug at it again, but Sasuke was much stronger and was trying to pull it farther away from her. Sakura was so concentrated in taking the album that she momentarily forgot that she was dangerously close to the Uchiha, her chest pressed against his arm.

The cause of the little fiasco was her picture when she was four years old and was taking a bath at her small kiddie pool. She was smiling brightly at the camera and leaning against the plastic surface of her baby pink kiddie pool with nothing but a pair of shorts on.

"Sasuke! Give. That. Back!" she half-screamed, letting go of his forearm to help her other hand which was still desperately trying to steal the cause of her embarrassment from the snickering Uchiha, his smirk – unbeknownst to him and Sakura – now in a small but _genuine_ smile.

"I didn't know you were so cute when you're young," Sasuke taunted, then added as an afterthought, "and half naked."

"Aahhh! Uchiha give that back!"

If possible, Sakura's blush increased ten folds, the colour of her face much brighter than her hair.

Sasuke feigned a yawn of boredom which further infuriated Sakura. Right when she was about to pull at the album one last time, Sasuke let go of it. Sakura lost her balance and fell off the chair, landing on the cool tatami mats. She was now clutching the album tightly against her chest, still embarrassed about what had happened and irritated that Sasuke's attempt to irritate her was successful. She grounded her teeth together to keep herself from shouting in annoyance that would grab her parents' attention.

Before she knew it, an arm pulled her up and she landed on Sasuke's lap with ease– thanks to her light weight. She tried to push him away with her free hand but she slowly stopped as she was trapped under his lightless eyes as she glared at him. It was the first time she had looked at those enigmatic eyes up close, and it was one thing she unconsciously thought that she would never get tired gazing at.

They were silent for a moment, Sasuke's hold on her arm was not faltering, only firm but not too hard that it hurt her arm.

She felt his warm breath tickle her face, mingling with her own that was slowly becoming ragged, along with the racing beat of her heart. His scent intoxicated her senses, and as if spell bound, she found herself leaning towards his face that rivalled Adonis. She hesitated for a moment, moving backwards when she thought that Sasuke moved closer. However, she found her eyelids betraying her and lowering down to cover her eyes. Sasuke's eyes were like magnets that pulled her closer to his face, her quivering lips inching closer to his own.

* * *

**Next chapter: Meet the Power of Youth Freak**

**I've never seen such thick brows...**

_A/N:_

_I'm kinda losing my touch for this story. It's because there's another plot for another story in my mind that keeps on bugging me, and believe me it is very bad when that happens since I tend to lose my concentration on the current story I'm working on. __Let's just hope I'll have enough inspiration to finish this. A very slow and annoying Naruto: Shippuuden doesn't help either, it makes it worse. __Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes, I edited it but it was not really good and I kind of just read through it. I would greatly appreciate it if you guys pointed out anything wrong in the chapter or something that I can work on to make it better._

_I enjoyed writing this chapter. And they were in a loveseat no less! Isn't that wonderful? Alas, I have to end it there since I don't know what to write anymore. Maybe they kissed, maybe _not ;)

_Right now my attention is grabbed by Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny. I want to watch them all over again, that's why even though the dubbed version is not so good (I thank them for trying their best), I watch it. XD_


	10. Chapter 10

... I do not own Naruto ...

* * *

**Joyride**

by baby's breath

_- Meet the Power of Youth Freak -_

* * *

"_OH MY!"_

Katsu almost dropped her tray of tea kettle and cups with the scene that greeted her at her living room. Her _única hija _was sitting on Sasuke's lap with her arms trapping him on both sides while the Uchiha heir was getting dangerously close. She blinked, stunned. No, it was not only Sasuke who was leaning closer to her daughter, but it was the both of them inching closer towards each other.

Sasuke and Sakura seemed to be broken out of their trance as soon as they heard the woman of the house's voice. Sakura quickly pulled herself off Sasuke and tossed the photo album under the coffee table before quickly scooping away to the raven-haired heir as much as the small space of the love seat permitted. She threw a glance at the Uchiha who seemed rather flushed, but was able to compose himself faster than lightning.

Daichi also entered the living room, having missed the scene that caused his usually bubbly wife to be silent. Katsu had gone and was placing the cups of teas for the four of them before settling on the couch, her lips sealed together. His daughter was fidgeting just slightly and Sasuke was looking as apathetic as ever. Shrugging, he placed the plate of small sweet cakes in the table before sitting himself beside his wife.

There was a pregnant pause. Then a fake cough courtesy of Katsu.

Daichi initiated the first action. He took his cup of tea and sipped a mouthful, taking in the refreshing aroma of the green tea. He had a feeling that what his wife was going to say would explain the sudden silence in the room so being the patient person that he was, he waited patiently.

"So Uchiha-sama, when are you planning on proposing to our daughter?" Katsu inquired.

Daichi spilled his tea in surprise, Sakura looked at her mother incredulously and Sasuke raised a dark eyebrow.

"Kaa-san, what are you talking about. Sasuke's not my boyfriend!" Sakura waved her hand animatedly, trying to make her mother realized that there was no relationship between Sasuke and her whatsoever.

"Hn." Sakura took a glimpse at the boy beside her and shrunk at her seat. So much for help from him.

Katsu took a sip of her own tea then looked at Sakura skeptically. "Then tell me, what was that I saw just a while ago?"

"T-that was just. It was... we we're. I –"

Sasuke cut off Sakura, "I believe we were trying to kiss Haruno-san," he said, as if it was the easiest thing to say in the given situation.

"Sasuke, you're not helping," Sakura whispered discreetly, glaring at him from her side of the seat.

"That's excellent! I mean, that explains it all," Katsu held the teacup on her hands, one holding the length of the cup and the other supporting its bottom before she delivered it near her lips to drink the content, hiding her growing smile.

Daichi just ignored the situation; he trusted his daughter enough and knew she was very responsible. But of course he was still protective of his only daughter, but he knew this was not a situation to fret about.

Katsu was thinking of how lucky her daughter was and was giddy about how the situations were getting better and better. She kept it all inside herself... for a while.

Sakura kicked Sasuke at his foot, though Sasuke ignored it and smirked secretly to himself. He took his cup of tea and drank it, not paying any attention to the sweets. The girl beside him noticed it and, being the genius that she was, figured out that Sasuke was one person who was not fond of sweets. She took note of it, having a feeling that she can use it later on.

After the incident Katsu witnessed, everything went smoothly as it can be, with Sakura's mother asking Sasuke lots of questions and Daichi popping questions every now and then. After the content of the kettle was empty, Sakura's parents gathered the cups and the plate of sweets and Sakura reluctantly guided Sasuke to the door.

She closed the door behind her, digging her foot at the mat placed at the porch as Sasuke walked towards his car without as much as a goodbye.

"Thanks again by the way," Sakura blurted out, with her arms crossed in front of her chest and her lips puckered a little in a pout. _'Even though it was your fault you have to drive me here anyways.'_

"Hn."

'_I'll take that as a no problem,' _Sakura mentally translated.

Sasuke stopped from opening the door to the driver's seat and looked at Sakura.

"Tomorrow, 8:15 in the morning," he reminded, his voice as cold as the night.

Sakura rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue at him before turning around to get inside the house.

Sasuke smirked, something he had been doing a lot lately, and got inside his car and drove back to his home – where he would be alone once again.

"Goodnight Sasuke," Sakura whispered as she leaned at the back of the door.

* * *

"Kaa-san, I'm going!" Sakura called, adjusting her back pack slightly. 

"Wait Sakura!" Katsu came out of the house and handed Sakura two bentos each wrapped in black cloth.

"That one is for you and the other one is for Uchiha-sama," she explained. "After all you should be thankful he was being generous enough to drive you to school and back after you lost your bike. Now go, Uchiha-sama's waiting for you!" she added.

'_He was the reason my bike got 'lost''_ Sakura thought. She never had the chance to explain that Sasuke was the reason why she did not have her bike right now when she told her mother she did not have the bike anymore.

She kissed her mother goodbye and tucked the bentos inside her bag before getting inside the car that was waiting at the front of the house. It was not the Jaguar that almost hit her before, not the Supra that he used to drove them to his house, nor was it the Acura TL that he used to drop her off yesterday night. It was now a dark blue Porsche Carrera GT that was waiting in front of their house, constantly catching the attention of the people in their neighbourhood.

"Good morning," Sakura greeted as she placed her back pack on her lap and tucking her seatbelt. She glanced at him without a smile. Her morning was still not good especially if the first person she was going to see before school was him.

Sasuke muttered a 'Hn' in reply and adjusted the front mirror of the sports car before starting its engine. The car glided through the streets smoothly, creating a very light noise unlike the other passing cars.

Katsu waved goodbye frantically at the speeding Porsche with a grin that could fit a plate in. She breathed out in content and prodded happily inside the house to prepare her husband's bento for his work.

* * *

"No! Sasuke I told you, go to the back of the school building!" Sakura ordered. She was not in favour of the idea that she, a nobody who used to ride a bike to school, has to get out of a Porsche sports car that belongs to _the_ Uchiha Sasuke no less. Kami, she did not want to sign her death sentence from his fangirls yet. Not that she was so scared of them, but it's better to be cautious. 

"This is where I park my car," Sasuke replied, obviously ignoring Sakura. "Now get going."

Sakura growled before taking off her seatbelt and opening the door of the car. Once she was out, almost everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at her (of course the fangirls stared mostly at Sasuke and was throwing Sakura dirty glances). The female star of the attention rolled her eyes and strapped her pack behind her. Sasuke followed closely behind as they climbed up the main stairs to the entrance of the building with people making way for them.

Sasuke ignored all the greetings he received – and of course the marriage proposals.

Sakura ignored all the dirty looks thrown at her direction. So much for trying not to get too much attention this school year.

"I can't believe she had the guts to ride on Sasuke-kun's wheels," one whispered to her companion as Sakura passed by them.

Sakura snorted slightly and did not made a big fuss about it, but she missed the glare Sasuke gave the two from behind her. Clearly, this action was interpreted by many as this: _She's mine, back off._

From the sidelines, away from Sakura's line of vision, Ami looked at Sakura with absolute disgust. She gritted her teeth from anger, clenching her fist tightly.

'_Sasuke-kun's mine!'_ she thought angrily.

Beside her, Ino stood timidly but her eyes were dark with envy. Ami smiled at her – a clear, feigned, lipstick-smudged one – and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Ino-chan. She'll get it soon."

Ino looked at her with her blue eyes and nodded slightly. Ami threw one last glare at the oblivious pink-haired girl before turning around and walking away, followed by her ever faithful lackeys and then Ino. She had some serious matters to attend to, and it all concerned Sakura.

Sakura looked over her shoulder, spotting the platinum blonde hair of her friend Ino before she entered the doors of the school building.

* * *

Lunch period. 

Every student was busy with their own things, having the fun of their lives. One student with purple hair and make-up smudged on her face was at the back of the school building with her two, loyal, servile followers.

Three men were with them, the supposedly leader rubbing his hands together as he eyed the thick bills of money the girl has in her hands.

"Just do what I told you and you'll get the rest later on. Understood?"

"Sure," one of the three affirmed while their leader grabbed the money and pocketed it.

_'This will be fun.'_

* * *

"Sakura-chan's with us!" Naruto sang, pointing his index fingers upward and swaying it back and forth like a conductor. 

They were now currently on their way to the back of the school building where Tenten had suggested they should meet. Tenten had asked her manager to extend her stay for a month for more vacation and was happy that her manager approved of it. She told them she had brought a dear friend with her and she prepared a lunch for all of them.

Shikamaru sighed at how hyper his friend was. He cupped the back of his head with his hands and looked up to the clear, blue sky. There were no clouds today, and he found it too troublesome.

Sasuke was walking at the front of the group, hands in his pockets and a scowl on his face. The scowl deepened when he heard a feminine voice giggle softly. She was currently squeezed in between Naruto and Neji while Shikamaru walked beside Sasuke in a slow manner.

'_Troublesome... no clouds today'_ Shikamaru sighed lazily. From where he was, he spotted the familiar blonde hair he seemed to be seeing a lot. From what he remembered, she was Sakura's friend. But she was with a purple-haired girl this time. He recalled that the purple-haired one goes by the name of Ame, or something, and that she was a very loyal and scary fangirl, especially when it came to Sasuke. He raised an eyebrow at the sight of the two before they rounded a corner to the back.

The only girl of the group smiled at the dumb jokes Naruto was telling her. She was currently in a good mood for three reasons. One, she was not with Sasuke (even though he was only metres away); two, beside her was Neji and; three, she would be meeting her idol once again. She was pretty close to Tenten now, since they still talk after they met and the brunette had been really kind towards her. She respected the star so much and even though she hated it, she had to admit that Neji deserved Tenten better than her. She was not having trouble making a decent conversation with the Hyuuga now and was happy that he sees her as a friend. But there was still that teeny, tiny hope that Neji would see her in a different way.

Neji caught her looking at him and smile his own smile which Sakura gratefully returned, much to someone's annoyance.

"Hey! Over here!" Tenten waved her hand as she sat under a tree with a cloth laid down on the grass and a basket of food beside her.

Sakura waved back at her, walking faster than the others. While the five of them settled on the decent-sized checkered cloth, Sakura laid down the bentos that she brought with her. She looked up at Neji, hoping he would sit with her but he sat next to Tenten across from her. To her dismay, the person that was on the last of her sit-next-to list sat beside her, taking one of the bentos from her.

"What's this?" Sasuke asked, prodding the contents of the bento with his chopsticks as everyone tried to set the food on the cloth.

"Food," came her short reply, like it was the most obvious thing, as she helped in preparing the foods Tenten cooked. "Kaa-san said it's for you."

"Oh wait. Guys, do you remember Lee?" Tenten asked, referring to the guy who was just walking towards them.

"Ha! Thick-brows here!" Naruto exclaimed in a loud voice. "Oi! Lee!" he cupped one of his hands beside his mouth while he used the free one to waved at the newcomer.

Sakura looked at the direction where Naruto's attention was, wondering why he called the so-called Lee thick-brows. A huge bead of sweat dropped from her temple animatedly when her eyes landed on a nauseous green jumpsuit that was worn by the Lee person. Her mouth twitched as soon as her eyes met his face that was adorned by a shiny, black, bowl-cut hair. What was worse was the two, huge, giant and fuzzy caterpillars nestled at the top of his eyes.

'_I've never seen such thick brows,'_ Sakura thought to herself.

She unconsciously inched closer to Sasuke as Lee approached them.

"Hello Tenten, Naruto-kun, Shikamaru-kun, Neji-kun and Sasuke-kun," he greeted politely and smiled toothily at them, giving them his signature good-guy pose.

Sakura could have sworn she heard a light 'ping!' emanating from him.

"Lee, I'm glad you were able to come! Here, let me introduce you to... Sakura?" Tenten, who was supposed to be talking to Lee, stopped when she realized Lee was not there anymore. Instead, her friend was kneeling on the grassy ground, holding Sakura's hand in a proposal-like pose.

"My youthful spirit was fired up by seeing such an exotic beauty like yours. My name's Rock Lee. So yours is Sakura. Let's go out together! I'll protect you 'til I die!," he proclaimed with much endeavour. The toothy smile was back again and Sakura swore once again that she did heard a 'ping!'.

Smiling weirdly at the newcomer clad in a green jumpsuit, Sakura tugged her hand gently off of his hold.

"Um, I'm sorry but –" she was unable to continue what she was saying because Sasuke had pulled her closer to him, a hand placed on her waist possessively to Sakura's surprise.

"But she won't be coming with you because you're a freak," he said, almost growled.

Lee stared at Sasuke with his round eyes and Sasuke stared back with a matching glare. Lee inhaled a huge amount of air, as if he was about to attack, and his hand curled into a fist.

"Yosh! A youthful competition this will be for Sakura-san's love! I accept your challenge Sasuke-kun!" Lee exclaimed, pumping a fist energetically at the air and his eyes burning with 'youthful spirit'.

Naruto looked at the hyper Lee and the glaring Uchiha, who still had his hand on Sakura's waist.

"Oi, Sasuke you bastard! Take your filthy hands off of Sakura-chan!" he pointed out with an angry pout on his tanned face, earning a few attention to the couple.

Sasuke immediately let go of Sakura as the rosette moved farther from him, a blush cutely adorning her cheeks, not noticing that Sasuke was looking everywhere except her, a very faint pink evident on his cheeks as well.

Naruto was about to jump for the empty seat on Sakura's other side where Sasuke was not sitting, but Lee beat him into it. He growled in annoyance before sitting beside Shikamaru who was staring lazily into the cloudless sky, his hands propped on his back to support him.

Sakura could feel someone was glancing at her every now and then and when she looked at her side, she saw Lee sitting beside her stiffly with his folded legs tucked beneath him and his arms resting on his lap, stiff and straight. He was glancing at her every second. She smiled hesitantly, trying to be polite. He does not look like he was a bad person, but exactly the opposite.

When Lee saw her flash a timid smile at him, he looked the other way, fake tears streaming down his eyes like waterfalls as he held his fist before him. _'She smiled at me!'_

Tenten giggled at the display before her. It seemed like Sasuke had a competition now. And what made it more fun was that the Uchiha was being very possessive of the oblivious Sakura. She glanced at Neji sitting beside her and found him glaring discreetly at the space occupied between Sasuke and Sakura. She placed a hand atop his and smiled at him, something Neji did not understood, but Tenten continued to smile at him, knowing why he was glaring just a while ago.

'_It seemed like someone's jealous.'_ Tenten thought, smiling to herself.

It was then that Sakura looked at Tenten and Neji to offer some of the food from her bento, since all the other ones were eating to their hearts' content. Naruto was gobbling down the ramen Tenten cooked for him, Lee and Shikamaru were eating the other dishes Tenten cooked while Sasuke ignored all of the food laid before him and instead opted for Sakura's bento.

Sakura saw Tenten and Neji holding hands – as she had interpreted it – and she lowered her bento to her lap, smiling at Lee once again as he offered her some food. She glanced back at the two and found Tenten smiling at Neji. She looked away immediately and smiled at Naruto who was trying to offer her his precious ramen.

* * *

**A/N: **

**I know, I know. It was **_**that**_** predictable. Really, I think it's still too early for them to kiss.**

**I want to slam my head on a wall. The upcoming chapters I'm planning are so vague, I don't know what to do anymore. Well, there was the thing that Ino joined the 'dark' side, and my upcoming chapter's draft for it was so horrible (in my opinion).**

**At least in this chapter, relationships are being developed. Note the following: Sasuke's possessiveness (ugh, I don't want him too out of character, but he just have to be that way in this story. Besides if he still has his family, his superiority complex would make him possessive in a way), and Neji's jealousy as observed by Tenten.**

**School is about to start, and I'm so excited. Probably, this story has ten or so chapters left. What an early countdown. But I will try my best to finish this up. For those who watched Meteor Garden, I might take down the engagement part, I just want this story finish ASAP.**

**To those who were wondering, I could not think of any more way to squeeze Hinata, Itachi and the Sand Siblings here. I had a plan for Hinata once, but I'm not putting it up anymore. Maybe I would be able to put another story with Hinata on it.**

**Thanks to my dedicated/new reviewers!**

**CherryBlossomso16, sallyluv16, MarauderGirl777 **(thank you for the encouragement! I'll always remember you whenever I have what they call as writer's block)**, silentscream16, Shadowsakura321, SaphireGloom, -my-name-is-V-** (wow, you write books? You should tell me what some of them is about, I'm interested.)**, Hanoo **(yep, they didn't kiss - not really a shocker - but watch out for the future chapters, Sasuke and Sakura might slip!)**, Standupdoutei, yukibozu** (it would have been good if Sakura punched him eh? But if I wrote it here in this chapter, I'm gonna have to change a good deal of paragraphs and like what Shikamaru always say, that's too troublesome C:)**, inn0centdr3ameR, Sakura-chan1345, lonely blue moon, Sakuar12, Av3n9erBl0ss0m, XxKayxKayxX, Tishni, Mrs Weasel-Fan** (finally! Someone noticed what I loved about last chapter. The photo thing just suddenly popped in my head, and I was so happy with the result as I typed the scene. I still laughed when I came back to edit the chapter, for me it was funny. Now if only I had great skills in describing things, it would have been more hilarious)**, velcroSUNSHINE, shatteredxmemories** (ah, I just totally loved the Shippuuden episodes 21-24 they were so action-packed! And Sakura kicks ass! Or maybe I thought it was action-packed because I missed watching this episodes, and watched them all at the same time, one after the other)**, angel2559, 'GOTH Lolita27', thegirlofmanymoods, Sakura Uchhia**

**Reviews are like drops of rain, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy.**


	11. Chapter 11

... I do not own Naruto ...

* * *

**Joyride**

by baby's breath

_- She's the Supposedly Betrayed Friend -_

* * *

"I'll see you soon, my youthful cherry blossom!" Lee wailed as he and Tenten walked towards their cars. 

"Che," Sasuke said, kicking a stone in front of him. He turned the other way to walk back to the school building with Shikamaru following, his hands cupping the back of his head.

Sakura was waving back at Tenten which Lee mistook as a gesture for him. He howled happily before handing Tenten her basket and getting in his own car. Sakura had a smile on her face as she watched the two drive away.

"Sakura-chan, let's go!" Naruto called with Neji standing beside him.

"Oh, okay," she ran to where the two members of the Fukyou Shi were standing and the three of them caught up to Sasuke and Shikamaru.

* * *

Ino tapped her pencil lazily against the wooden surface of her table. She was currently on their Science class, waiting for the others to enter the classroom including their sensei as well. Her vision trailed from the table to the door of the room, looking at the students getting in and out of the classroom. Her gaze hardened when she saw Sakura enter the class, followed closely by Shikamaru. The rosette gave her a smile as she sat in front of her but Ino ignored it, looking the other way. She watched as Sakura open their thick-covered Science book and indulging herself in it. She frowned at her back, feeling anger boil within her at seeing the person she was now treating as a _traitor_. 

She knew that Sakura had been trying to call her during the span of time that they were not able to talk at all. She remembered the time that Sakura visited her last weekend, but she told her parents to tell Sakura that she was not there. She knew that Sakura was only trying to trick her once again, and she was not falling for it the second time. Sakura was able to use her the first time in order to get close to Fukyou Shi, and she had been successful. But she won't be tricked twice.

"Fights are so troublesome," Shikamaru said lightly, so that only he and Ino could hear it.

"What did you say?"

"Troublesome. If I were you, I won't do it," Shikamaru said before he yawned loudly.

"What do you mean by that?" she stage whispered, but the pineapple-haired boy ignored her as their sensei entered the classroom, quieting the whole class as students scurried to their proper seats.

Ino straightened her sitting position, glancing sideways at Shikamaru who had his head buried between his arms.

'_He might be a genius, but he's weird,'_ she thought, somehow feeling that she knew what he was talking about.

As Ino searched for her book in her bag, she saw Ami standing at the class door. She glanced at her sensei to see him busy writing notes for the class. She looked back at Ami again and nodded her head in an understanding before the girl smirked and walked away.

* * *

The bell rang loudly and students filed outside from their rooms. The once silent hallways were filled with noises and opening of lockers. Sakura walked to her lockers fast, opening it quickly and dumping her things inside. She checked her bag if all the things she needed for her home work were there before closing her locker and making her way to the main halls of the school building. 

"Sakura, wait!"

Sakura spun around, trying to look for the person who called her. Ino emerged from the crowd of students, panting a little as she walked near her.

"Hi Ino! It's been a long time since we talked. Is anything the matter? I tried calling you but you weren't answering," Sakura babbled continuously, worry evident in her voice and on her emerald eyes.

"Hold your horses you forehead-girl. Look, I was just busy and I know you were as well," Ino said. She paused dramatically and looked at bottle green eyes. "Look, Sakura. About yesterday, I'm sorry."

"Oh, you mean about you being reaaally weird yesterday?" Sakura said, placing an index finger on her cheek. "Don't worry, I know you're really a freak so it didn't really bothered me. You and you're unpredictable moods." Sakura stuck her tongue out towards Ino who was flaming red with anger. Ino calmed herself immediately and smiled broadly at Sakura.

"By the way, I have something for you today. I'll meet you at the school bridge, okay? I just have to go somewhere," Ino hastily said, waving goodbye at Sakura before she could even mutter a reply.

Sakura sighed happily, glad that she and Ino were finally able to talk. She already assumed that the blonde was angry at her and was trying to avoid her for some reason. After all, she kept on calling her but was not receiving any answer and she visited her once and was told that Ino was not there.

She changed her course and instead of going to the front of the school, she headed for the back of the school where the bridge was located.

Sakura stood at the same spot where she used to stand before whenever she and Neji met there. She smiled slightly, thinking of all the things that had happened since the last time she and Neji met at the bridge. It was when he played the flute for her. Then came her first tutoring with Sasuke that served to be the first step to know that beyond his cool exterior layed a very lonely boy. After that, she got to be closer with Fukyou Shi and was even able to share lunch with them twice. She even met her favourite star in person – Tenten. Although, it also drew the line where she would stand in Neji's life, and that was as a friend only. She figured out Tenten was the girl that Neji hugged the day she saw him on the bridge before she went to Sasuke's for the tutoring session.

Sakura breathed in air deeply, letting it out slowly. Tenten and Neji were and _are_ close, she should understand that by now. Sakura convinced herself that at least, she and Neji were close.

'_What's taking Ino so long?'_ she thought, glancing at her reflection from the water below.

"Oh, I never thought our target was this pretty girl again."

Sakura whipped her head to the direction of the voice, narrowing her eyes when she saw three familiar ugly faces.

"You again! What do you want now!" she asked, facing the trio fully with clenched fists and her voice sounded calm edged with anger. The last time, she may be the weak girl they almost had... fun with, but they were wrong if they thought they could take advantage of her again.

"We just want to finish what we started," the tallest of the three stated, fully confident of himself unlike the last time when he faced Sasuke. He motioned for his two companions to hold her down. They moved fast and held her hands tightly on her sides.

"Don't tire yourself, just enjoy hm?" he soothed, advancing with a disgusting crooked grin.

Before the tall guy could even come nearer her, she used her foot to kick him right between his legs. Sakura smirked against the other two's hold as their supposed to be leader doubled over in pain, kneeling on the ground and holding on to where she had kicked him.

"B-bitch," he muttered, his teeth grinding together from the pain.

"Got that right bastard," Sakura retorted, the triumphant smirk still on her face. Turning her attention to the people restraining her, she kicked the one on her right at the foot, earning a howl of distress. The guy immediately let go of her. Adrenaline kicking in, she attempted to run when she felt the last one holding her loosen his grip on her wrist.

"You're not going anywhere!"

Sakura felt a hand grab a fistful of her hair before she was hauled on a shoulder and carried away. She tried to scream to catch someone's attention, but someone wrapped a handkerchief around her mouth to keep her from making any noise.

* * *

"Tsk. What's taking that girl so long?" Sasuke whispered to himself. He was currently in the parking lot where he and Sakura had pulled in that morning, leaning against the smooth, dark blue surface of his Porsche. It had been twenty minutes since the bell rang, indicating the school dismissal and yet he could not find any signs of Sakura. 

Groaning in annoyance, he left the lot and headed back to the school building to search for her.

* * *

"Mpf!" Sakura groaned when she was unceremoniously dumped to the ground by one of the assailants. She took off the handkerchief from her face, the cloth settling down on her neck as she glared hard at the three people in front of her. 

One of them kneeled down in front of her and took off the tie that bounded her hair, her coral locks flowing down smoothly, resting on her shoulder.

"You look hotter this way," he said, a wicked grin on his face.

Sakura's gaze hardened and she spat at the man before she let her forehead collide with his own hard. She stood up quickly as soon as he moved backwards in pain. One of them held her hand and twisted it at her back, halting her attempt to escape.

"Let me go you bastard! HELP! Hel – mpff!" A hand muffled all her attempts to ask for help, dragging her back to the ground.

There were tall bushes everywhere she looked. It then clicked on her that they brought her on the small garden beside the pond that was fenced by tall rose bushes. It was after school, and her chance to find help was very small.

She struggled against the man's fierce hold, the hand on her mouth suffocating her. With all her strength, she bit the guy's hand, drawing blood out of it and into her lips. Sakura spat out the metallic taste of his blood with disgust, but a few of it still remained on her lips and chin. She felt his arm go around her waist, locking up her other arm to her side.

"You bitch, just wait and we'll get our turn!" her captor threatened with a snarl.

She was about to retort and give the guy some piece of her mind when someone came. She opened her mouth to ask for help, her heart beating fast with the adrenaline rush she felt. However, the evil gleam on the person's eyes ate all the words she was about to say.

"You are all making such a big noise! You can't even keep that girl silent even for just a moment?!" the newcomer screeched.

The other two of the trio went beside Sakura, one of them helping the man restraining her to hold her in place. Sakura heard them utter silent apologies, calling the person 'boss'. She stood still for a moment, assessing the person who was their 'boss' and was the reason why she was there.

"Who are you?" she asked, looking at the direction of the latest addition in the scene.

The person in question sneered, looking at her with disgust. "People like you don't deserve to know my name. But I'll be nice enough to tell you. It's Ami, and remember that really well because my name will soon be Uchiha Ami," she introduced with her head held high and a proud smile on her face. It soon turned into an irritated scowl when she heard Sakura chuckle.

"What's so funny?!" she asked. Her voice rose an octave, showing her annoyance.

"You mean you abducted me just for that?" Sakura said, suppressing herself from laughing out loud.

"Shut up! You! You stupid, poor girl kept on following Sasuke-kun like a whore!" Ami barked, pointing an accusing finger at Sakura.

"Me? Pfft. I think it's the other way around," Sakura said, ticked off at the insult but decided to let it pass. Surely, the girl was one heck of a fangirl to go as far as this.

"Don't you lie to me! Sasuke-kun would never pay attention to someone like you. Please, he's too good for him to follow a beggar like you," Ami pointed out blatantly.

Sakura smirked, the dried up blood on her lips more visible at the movement. "What? Jealous because your _precious_ Sasuke-kun is following a beggar like me?" she retorted with vigour.

"Don't make me laugh. Sasuke-kun is mine. No one, not even a whore like you who grew up on a dumpster, can have him! Only me, got it!" Ami yelled, digging her feet to the ground. She marched to where Sakura was and slapped her hard across the face.

The action made a resounding sound, as if everything went mute and it was the only sound that could be heard.

Stray locks of pink hair covered Sakura's cheek, her eyes still tilted to the direction where Ami had slapped her. She was still for a moment as she tried to calm herself down from fighting back. Her inside was screaming for a payback for all the insults and for the slap that the Ami girl, someone she doesn't even know even for a single bit, had given her.

'**That bitchy girl called us a whore! C'mon lemme at her!' **her inner self proclaimed, begging to be released so that her fist could make contact with Ami's cheek.

"Sasuke-kun is mine, so stop pushing yourself to him because he won't even pay any attention to you. Stop thinking so high of yourself you stupid girl," Ami hollered, crossing her arms in front of her chest, her brows pulled down in a frown.

"Hn, for your information _you_ are the stupid one. You think you own Sasuke?" Sakura chuckled, now looking at Ami with her emerald eyes bright with restrained fury, "Stop fantasizing, he doesn't even know you for all I know. You're just a brainless fangirl who tails Sasuke around like a lost puppy."

Sakura managed to slip one of her arms free and punched Ami square in the face with all her might. The purple-haired girl flew a few metres away from them, landing painfully on the ground. Sakura looked down at her with a frown.

"And don't you dare insult my status in this society again. A girl like me is much more educated compared to rich, snobby people such as yourself. You think you're all so good just because you have all the money in the world where in reality, it's the exact opposite," Sakura added, glaring at Ami who seemed to have lost her cool and was cowering slightly under Sakura's scrutinizing glare.

"Shut up Sakura!"

Her green eyes widened as she heard a familiar voice. She turned her head to the direction of the voice and found herself staring at Ino. Her body froze, wondering why her friend was there and was now helping Ami stood up.

"I-Ino?" she whispered, still in shock to find her friend helping Ami stand up, all the while looking at her with her blue eyes full of hate.

"Just shut up! Y-you traitor!" Ino bellowed, her hands in tight fists as Ami smirked beside her.

Sakura sucked in air to her lungs in surprise. She felt like her heart was pierced with a knife as soon as those words left Ino's lips. She made a move to speak, but not even a single sound was made. To see someone she loved so much as a friend and be told that she was a traitor brought tears to her eyes. She was only a bit affected by Ami's harsh words. After all, she doesn't even know Ami and she was not taking Ami's words by heart since the purple-haired girl was just a fangirl. But Ino's case was different.

"Traitor?" Sakura asked, her voice cracked and barely audible. She tried to think of anything she had done wrong to her friend.

"_You keep on pretending you don't like them, but deep inside I know that you like the attention you're getting, especially from _him_..."_

"Yes, a traitor!" Ami butted in, smirking at Sakura's still shocked face, her courage returning.

"You betrayed Ino," she said, referring to the blonde beside her. "You know Ino likes Sasuke-kun too. You told her that you don't like any of _the_ Fukyou Shi but you used Ino so that you can be near our Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura stood abashed for a moment. Reclining her head to look at Ino, she said, "Ino! You know it's not true! I never betrayed you." Sakura looked at Ino with pleading eyes. She tried to get near her, but the man behind her kept her in place.

"You already did Sakura. You _used_ me, and you lied to me. You told me you don't like Sasuke-kun, and I was stupid enough to believe that," Ino spat with pure hate. She tilted her head to the side, trying not to look at Sakura's eyes that spoke the truth. She felt her heart throbbed painfully, her eyes welling up with tears like Sakura's.

"Ino, you know it's not true..." Sakura whispered softly, looking down at the ground. Whichever way she looked at it, she might felt depressed at how Ino was talking to her but she can't bring herself to fully hate the girl.

Ino felt a tear trailed down her cheek slowly, finding herself believing in every word Sakura spoke. Deep down inside, she knew Sakura never betrayed her. But the anger and jealousy she felt clouded her better judgement.

Ami sneered and walked towards Sakura again. She held Sakura's head up, holding her chin with her thumb and index finger.

"Remember this, Sasuke-kun doesn't like you. He's just playing with you," she spoke through gritted teeth. She let go of Sakura's chin harshly and motioned for the three men with her head.

"Do whatever you want," she instructed. She turned around and walked back to where Ino was standing.

"_He's just playing with you..."_

Ami's words rang repeatedly in Sakura's mind.

_Just playing with you..._

For some reason, she felt the words pierce at her chest painfully.

"Finally, some fun!" Someone exclaimed with his sick, nasal voice.

The three males chuckled, bringing Sakura out of her reverie. Realizing what they were about to do, she tried to free herself from their hold but found it only half-successful since she was outnumbered.

"Ami, I thought we're just going to scare her?" Ino asked, narrowing her eyes slightly at her companion. She looked at Sakura who was still held back by the three and she looked again at Ami who was only standing by her side, watching the scene before them with a smirk. She was torn between saving Sakura and just watching their revenge that was going smoothly.

Sakura kicked one of the three who tried to kiss her. She smiled tauntingly at the guy and elbowed the one on her left at the guts.

'_Two down, one more to go,'_ she thought happily.

Just when she was about to deliver her last punch for the only target remaining, she felt a fist land painfully on her stomach. Sakura coughed out blood and landed on her knees, her vision becoming blurry.

"Dammit," she muttered, trying to fight back the darkness covering her vision.

* * *

**A/N:**

**The end. I know it wasn't the best, but I tried the best that I can. Since Ami isn't really a deep character here in the story, but just a mindless fangirl, I think the 'bickering' between Sakura and her shouldn't be too hardcore.**

**I'm putting this on hiatus for a while, because school is starting and I'm going to be one helluva busy girl once more. Plus I got work, so yeah, I'll be busy. To make up for it, you can read my other stories/one-shots/two-shot that I made.**

**I'm getting so disappointed now, because I made the characters so shallow, not even a background for them, or past, and all those things. I may be okay with the grammar and all that, but when it comes to depth I failed. However, this is my first multi-chaptered story, so I think it's fine. Gee, I have to be optimistic 'bout this, I'm having the urge to delete this.**

**I also got a temporary ending for this, which, I think it's safe to say, would suck. But that's just temporary, until I got more time on my hands in the future to type up more interesting chapters.**

**For those who read the manga:**

**Wasn't the chapter before the latest chapter just plain awesome (the latest wasn't so exciting)?! We get to know more about Naruto! At least now I feel that he did not just pop out of nowhere as a baby. And it was not cliché, like others that give so much dramatic effect to reveal things that the readers were looking forward to. Praise Masashi-san and his cleverness (and originality in some ways, like in this case)! XD**

**Don't you guys also think that Pein looks and sounds so awesome?! And what happened to 'Tobi is a good boy'?!**

**Review, please?**

_Thanks to:_

**Tishni, inn0centdr3ameR** (oh my! thank you for the reminder! gee, i almost forgot that this is a sasukexsakuraxneji story. don't worry, i have plans for some nejixsakura, though it won't be as good a part as sasukexsakura, after all it's my favourite pairing)**, Shadowsakura321, frienz4ever** (you'll just gonna have to read to find out. ;) .)**, shatteredxmemories** (your review always make me smile. sakura rocks, chyea! i haven't watch the latest yet, but sakura's really brave to take that blow for chiyo-san. the twelve-year-old her wouldn't have done that as bravely as the current sakura would've)**, CherryBlossoms016, sallyluv16** (yep, i'm not fond of those kind of stories too. people should take it slow and easy, yeah? i sound like deidara haha, i just like his way of talking)**, Loversflame, nickygirl, kay, narutocraze1233, hellopanda23, velcroSUNSHINE, tonnora** (wow, glad to make you so happy!)**, Sakura12, 'GOTH Lolita27', lonely blue moon** (i'm not sure if lee would be seen a lot, i don't have a major rule for him other than to tick sasuke off on the previous chapter, but we'll see)**, Pure Essence, -my-name-is-V**-(i see. well, hope you'll do a great job on the books -which i don't doubt-),** crescentcutter, Cherry blossom** (we'll just have to find out in the end, ne?)**, Sakura-chan1345**


End file.
